


Fallen Angels and Rising Demons

by TerraSorcerer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I would put characters but there is a lot, There is no end to the cast in this fic, just leave it at that, seriously, then I would put even more characters do to intros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraSorcerer/pseuds/TerraSorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32(ish) kids suffer from... mutations, to put it simply. Now after being separated they must find each other and escape the government that doesn't want their existence known. Karkat must now find them and save them before they all start dropping like flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanations, because I want to

**Try to explain what the hell is going on ==== >**

                So before you all complain let me get this out of the way. I have wings, go ahead laugh your asses off, but as far as I know, it was caused by a genetic disease that gives us a bit of its origin hosts DNA. For the 32 of us, it was birds that were the original hosts. Some of us have a mutation that allows them to grow even more fucked up mutations. Terezi for example has dragon like wings with feathers on the bones to keep the blood in the wings warm. Nepeta has cat ears and to sum it all up Jade has dog ears. All in all when we were born the government decided to flip their shit and take us all captive. We were tested on, not harshly, but just to see what we were, but other than out the windows of our rooms, we were never saw the outside world.

                We at one point or another escaped.

                It happened on that one fateful day…

**Flashback**

_“Karkles, can you get Kankri to shut up for us?” Terezi begged you, you could try, but you only managed to do that miracle once._

_“Can I finish my fucking food!” You shout, you were about to go on when the officer steps into the dining hall, calling for attention._

_“Now as you see your  ‘condition’ is genetic. English, not your friend but his namesake, decided the best idea was to get you all ‘fixed’.” Officer Spade said, your mouth drops and Kanaya bites the bottom of her lip._

_“And we you are going to just take away the one thing most of us look forward to,” Kankri started and you just knew he needed to shut up. “What makes us different, is it our wings? If so please do come up with another answer, so you can at least explain this triggering situation?”_

_“Enough! First in line for surgery is… John Egbert,” Spade says, enjoying Egbert’s unsteady walk to the exit._

_Dave had different ideas._

**Explanation break from flashback.**

Now I will explain something about wing colors, the government wanted to know in the case of needing to ‘put us to sleep’ what order to go in. So they created a spectrum. I was considered a mutant, I should be dead but they took pity on Kankri and me. Dave is not a mutant, he is just on the line of being mutant but not there yet.

**Back to flashback.**

_He whipped out his rust-ish red wings, and yelled._

_“Sollux, Psionics, the window, DO IT NOW!”_

_Sollux used his psionics to then blast a bad ass hole where a window used to be._

_You knew he wouldn’t use them before because of how the guards would kill him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You all read books on flying but never got to try it ourselves. So Dave went first, letting his instincts take over and took off, dragging John behind him. The Lalondes took off second followed by the Maryams and the second Strider. Then the rest of you took off in formation, being shot at, watching your cages shrink into the background._

_But life likes to make your life hell._

_The turbulent winds and thick clouds separated you all. The last thing you remember is managing to stay with Kankri as he vowed celibacy until he found his family, and heart again._

**End flashback.**

“Karkat, wake up, you know how triggering it is to me to have to spend an average of 20 minutes a morning blah blah blah.” Kankri made it hard for me to keep on sleeping, but I did have homeschool and a night job to attend.

“Alright, let me fucking get dressed!” I yelled giving in to his lecture.

Little did I know, being late to the class video chat would have helped this day.


	2. Well..... CRAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC Kankri and Intros

Be in the ‘Class’ ======>  
So far I was in front of my laptop talking about how ‘amazing’ our government was. They fucking brainwashed these suckers.  
“What is the first amendment of the Constitution?” Ms.Paint asked, her smile wide as she looked at me through the computer, wanting me to partake in this brainwashing they call ‘school’.  
“SPARP! I GET IT! WE GET TO SPEAK, PETITION, ASSEMBLE, HAVE OUR OWN RELIGIOUS BELIEFS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF WE CAN WRITE WHAT EVER THE FUCK WE WANT!!!” I was screaming when Kankri came to apologize for my behavior.  
“I apologize Ms.Paint, he always used the most triggering words possible, and students… I would not recommend using his triggering ways. He had a hard life but that does not make up for his actions but he has his reasons… blah bah blah.”  
“WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!?” I screamed at him.  
“I will remove him from his lesson today, I am sorry Ms.Paint. I hope he did not trigger you to much.” Kankri apologized and turned off the laptop. “Karkat I know you do not listen to my teachings, but I hope you understand that you will no longer be able to use this laptop, for reasons other than the obvious lessons and if we need to use plans B-Z in an escape, until you prove you no longer need to use such triggering words.” He stopped rambling, took the laptop, and left my room in our two bedroom apartment.   
Kankri took over as the Father figure I never had so I don’t have to take up as much weight as I would on a regular case. I was grateful but I don’t want to admit it just yet. I need to let him know I was strong enough, I needed to show him that if we ever met up with the others I will be able to lead. He read it in my blood after all. We both have blood-related abilities, he can read futures in our blood, while I can use my blood to form weapons, and the shape will be solid as long as it is in contact of my body. We don’t know about the others, we haven’t seen them since The Day.   
I grabbed my bag as Kankri told me to go with him, he must have read an event he didn’t like in my blood when lecturing. He grabbed the laptop in case of emergencies and walked out the door, both of our wings pulled in tight. The jackets we had on would be easy to pull off in the scenario where we needed to fly. I walked in the cold, my wings felt stiff and frozen. Kankri made sure I was ready for anything. I was about to yell at him for being overprotective, but stopped with my mouth open when I saw an over familiar blue cat hat. I wanted to stop but the crowd of Manhattan refused to let me.   
“I just think I saw Nepeta’s doppelganger.” I whispered in his ear, he nodded and suddenly made a 360 and bit his lip. For the first time in forever, he didn’t talk. His red jacket was powdered with the snow that was just starting to fall.   
That’s when I see and all too familiar metal arm. Kankri caught it a second before and moved in front of me. I didn’t notice he was holding a tranquilizer gun until he was aiming it.  
Today I was forced to show my fucking bright red wings to the public to make a getaway.  
Spade fired and Kankri suddenly pushed a poor bystander in the way. He then surprised me by basically throwing me into the air. I snapped out my wings and flew upwards. I yelled at him to run away but he looked at me, and mouthed the shortest phrase he has ever uttered.  
Find them for me.  
He then attacked Spade, he changed his personality changed completely when I was in danger. I couldn’t help but notice olive green wings that grabbed me and forced me upwards. Nepeta.   
“LET ME GO, HE’S GOING TO GET FUCKING KILLED!”  
“I know, but we are attracting to much attention fur our own good.”  
I noticed she was also crying, partly out of joy, partly out of sorrow. I guessed the sorrow was for Kankri, and the joy was for meeting up with us again. This was an eventful day today.  
“EQUIUS TRY TO GET KANKRI!!!! PURRETTY PLEASE!” She screamed and then, as in response, blue wings shot out of a strong looking teenager and flew above the heads of the crowd.   
Equius was with her, all this time two of the team has been here. Equius was raining sweat on the crowd below him as he pulled upwards with a bloody form in his arms. He was being shot with tranquilizer but it would take the same amount as it would take to get a whale to sleep to ground him.   
Kankri looked to have lost blood, and broke his arms in multiple places. He was out cold and we needed someone who could help us.   
We needed to find the Maryams. The question was, how? We haven’t seen them in a good ten years. We would need to find one of the pair before Kankri’s wounds got too infected to heal efficiently. Nepeta rubbed my back as we were flying, telling me he would me alright. All I could think about is how much of a fucking idiot I was. I fucking let him take my place like a fucking coward. If had decided to think two shits worth of planning he wouldn’t be injured and I would be in his place.  
I then proceeded to throw up on the city below. Poor civilians.  
We stayed above the clouds, out bird-like lungs letting us run on thin air. My wings were sore from not flying them for three years. Three years ago they cut down the forest we used for flight practice, it was inland near the forest areas of Newyork. We were done with flying when Nepeta crumpled just before I was about to call quits. We found a cave for shelter and reviewed the events of today.  
That was one fucking big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am really enjoying this right now. I hope you are, just stick along for the ride, trust me on this one, alright.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	3. Chapter 3

No, Just, No ========>

Well, Nepeta grew a tail since I last saw her, just wanted to get that fucking roadblock out of the way. Equius seemed to get stronger and faster than before. As of right now those minor facts weren’t the big issue of the day, Kankri was. Nepeta used her knowledge of medicinal herbs to hold off infections, but we knew he wouldn’t hold out long enough without the help of one of the Maryams. Equius ended up being the fucking hero and carrying Kankri this whole time, occasionally squeezing to hard and nearly crushing my unconscious brother. We found hope of maybe finding them when we found a rust-ish red down feather in the breeze, if we are lucky Dave and one of the Maryams ended up in a group.

“WE NEED FOOD KARKITTY,” Nepeta screamed over the winds “I DON’T LIKE THE PURRSIBLITY OF STARVING MEW SO I DEMAND WE STOP FOR FOOD!”

She offered to stop earlier, but I didn’t want to put a delay on Kankri’s treatment.

“FINE IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING STOP THEN WE WILL, JUST TELL ME WHEN WE CAN MAKE A DIVE FOR THE SHIT THESE HUMANS CALL ‘FAST FOOD’!”

Nepeta smiled and suddenly took a nose dive, dropping into the forest below us.

“Who said anything about buying food!” She yelled, dropping the cat puns as she stalked away, obviously about to begin a hunt.

“Now what the fuck are we supposed to do!”

“Karkat I would recommend you use less lood language.”

**Dave’s view on what the hell is happening ====== >**

“Sollux, get your ass in here!” I yelled, not happy at the fact that my turn tables had not very ironically had apple juice spilled on them.

“Give him a second Dave,” Kanaya spoke, trying to calm Dave down.

“Whoah, who thpilt juithe on the turn tableth?”

“You did!” I was slipping back into my cool kid façade as he walked back in. I was still angry as fuck.

“Your evidenthe?” Sollux wanted me to snap at him, he has been trying since _The Day_. After that day I let no one in.

“They were fine before but after we left you alone there was juice on my babies!”

“Let’s all calm down before things ge-”

“Thtop making thhitty athumptions Thtrider!” He snapped interrupting Kanaya. “You know people have been breaking into the houthe! I left after you did to tend to the beeth at my work! They took my hacking thuplieth! We were robbed! AGAIN!”

I shut up since Sollux could get too angry and use his psionics on me. Word to the wise: don’t make Sollux mad.

Kanaya separated us and forced us to bed, much like a mother…

**Back to the Searching Group ===== >**

“I got mew dinner! And Equihiss I got your herbs for salad!” Nepeta sang dragging a deer and plants behind her.

“Now we need a fucking fire!” I shouted looking at Kankri’s broken form. “We can’t spend any more time here, DIDN’T YOU THINK THAT KANKRI NEEDS TO BE TREATED!!!! WE COULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN UP IN THE AIR IF WE JUST GOT FOOD THE NORMAL WAY!”

“Yes, but what good would basic food that makes us sick do? Mew need to think things through Karkitty!” She retaliated.

“I do agree with Nepeta, it is for the best that we stay healthy so we can go longer distances.”

With that I shut up and started a fire.

“Now you are the fucking survival expert, use the fire and cook that shit!”

“Who said we were eating cooked food!” She gasped at the idea of eating cooked meat. “We are part raptor after all!”

She ripped into the food, noticing my near vomiting, laid enough for a meal out on the fire.

“Happy?”

“Yes!”

After dinner we took to the air, Equius carrying Kankri, and Nepeta flanking me, her claw like nails read in case of an attack. I listened to the breeze as I let Nepeta take lead. Her cat like senses caught scent of Strider and started following the scent at full speed.

We ended up accidentally reopening one of Kankri’s wounds, causing him to bleed. Nepeta took out the herbs and began her work.

“He is getting an infection, we need to hurry up….” Her voice trailed off as she began dressing the wound in Marigold and Daisy.

Nepeta stopped with cat-puns when I was around do to the fact I would tackle her out of the air when they got too annoying. Kankri was burning up and he started to smell around the wounds.

That’s when we reached a house that Nepeta said ‘Carried the strongest Strider scent’

The confirmation some of our team was in their was the red and blue glow coming from the windows.

“Alright I will ring the bell, you guys flank me in case they don’t recognize us and attack.” I say walking up to the door.

“WHO’S THERE?” I heard a voice scream, obviously angry at something.

“IT’S KARKAT! KARKAT VANTAS!”

“LIKE HELL IT’S REALLY YOU!” the voice screamed again.

“OPEN UP BEFORE I HAVE ZAHHAK OPEN THIS DOOR FOR US!”

The door opened to a very angry Strider, a confused Captor, and to our luck, a calm Maryam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSKDJDFKLJA:DLKFJ   
> Yep, that just happened! Anywhozies I already have some of the chapters written, so there should be a lot of updating first day.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	4. Chapter 4

**Explain Again, but Not to the Audience========**

"What happened to Kankri?" Kanaya asked us, breaking the silence.

"Spade happened!" I yelled, why were they stalling? "He needs treatment NOW!"

"Sollux, clear the table. Dave get me my supplies." She took hold of kankri, his wings falling slightly from their closed position. "Nepeta I will need your help. Karkat and Equius, tell the boys I told them to set you two up in the guest room."

"NO I AM STAYING WITH KANKRI NO MATTER WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!" I started shouted, only to have Sollux carry me away with his psionics while telling Kanaya the table was ready.

**Nepeta's POV**

I waited as Kanaya stripped him down, I saw just how bad his ribs were broken.

"Nepeta, grab the alcohol out of the bag and start cleaning the chest wounds while I start on the legs." She seemed collected, I would have been screaming if not fur her orders.

I cleaned out his wounds, taking notice of how you could drop an egg on them and the infection would cause enough heat to cook the egg. I drained the puss from the open knife cut on his side. Then I noticed something while draining the pus from the wounds around his ribs.

"Kanaya, the fragments from the rib fractures seemed to have punctured his lungs…"

"Well, sterilize the table while I get the scalpel."

I did as told, using the various tools to make sure there was not a germ in the room as she pulled out the scalpel.

"I need you to help me hold him down in case he wakes up."

She made the first incision, revealing what was left of the ribs and the ripped up lungs.

"How did he survive…." Kanaya pondered. "He should have drowned in his own blood a long time ago."

I was surprised too, one of the ribs clearly pierced the right lung. Not to mention the fact that his heart was scratched a bit by fragments. Kankri was holding out, he was going to die soon unless we could figure out how to move the ribs without causing further injury of the heart. Furthermore if we removed the rib fragments from the heart, a rib might shift, piercing his left lung as well.

"He must be in so much pain…" I inquired.

"If we wake him up he will be." Kanaya stated, her eyes filled with sorrow after looking at the digestive system and finding what I saw was the problem with the heart.

"He isn't going to make it is he?" I asked

"He will, we are going to just…"

"Just what!"

"Break into a hospital and preform transplants there…"

That left me dumbstruck, we had to break into a hospital and perform surgery there!

"How long until it doesn't matter?"

"About 24 hours." Kanaya answered, ready for my expression of panic.

"I'll get Equius and Karkat…"

**Operation Hospital Break In (FUCK YEAH!) ========**

We flew as fast as possible, Kanaya leading us to the nearest hospital. Sollux was going to use his psionics to trap the doctors so Nepeta and Kanaya can save Kankri. All I was fucking allowed to do was sit around and wait to see if my brother wouldn't die. His breathing was ragged, like every breath was would take his energy away. His heart beat was the same.

"IF I HADN'T LISTENED TO HIM ABOUT BEING TO THE VIDEO CALL ON TIME!" I screamed, venting out my anger as we soared within view of the hospital. "I WOULD HAVE TAKEN LONGER TO CUSS OUT THE TEACHER, WE WOULDN'T BE ON THE STREETS IN TIME, THEN KANKRI AND I WOULD STILL BE IN MANHATTAN!"

"Karkat, calm down, Sollux needs to concentrate on using his psionics." Nepeta begged, trying to get me to calm down was not going to work.

"She is right Karkat, Sollux has just started and won't be able to complete the task if he can't concentrate," Kanaya stated.

In about one minute the whole hospital was cloaked in Blue and Red. When we walked in, the hospital seemed empty but I knew that if we opened a closet door, doctors would come spilling out.

"How long do we have until he won't make it?" Equius asked.

"Not long." Kanaya stated, opening the door to the operating room, shutting us out. Panic flooded over me for the first time since  _The Day._ Kankri was stubborn, but he believed that we shouldn't be afraid to leave those we love behind to fall into death.

**Flash Back**

" _Kankri, what happened to_   _him_ _?"_

" _He lived to protect us, you should be proud to have him as a friend. If you didn't I bet he would be very triggered."_

" _Why did he have our same last name, Kankri?" At the time you were seven, you didn't understand why he looked like you, you just got out into the real world._

" _He was our… our uncle, he was found out about hiding us from the government and killed for treason. I find it very triggering that they would even kill him for protecting children._

" _Why did they kill him_ like that _?" You pointed to the picture of the man hanging by his chained hands, beaten and whipped so much you couldn't make him apart from the meat in the butchers._

" _If I knew I would tell you, in all reality I believe he was not killed by the government, but by the team they went to enable to capture him, The Highbloods."_

_You were silent, you didn't want to find out who these people were, not yet atleast._

**End of Flashback**

That memory still haunts me, I don't know why, but it gives a sense of foreshadowing.

**Nepeta POV :33**

"Who's there," I hiss, angling my ears to catch sound.

"Nepeta?" The bubbly voice calls, followed by me being smothered by hugs.

"FEFERI!"

"Nepeta, what's happening?"

"Kankri was injured, we need to put some new organs in him!" I looked at her, begging for help.

"Let me get Eridan, when I decided on med school, he followed as a surgeon."

"Meet at the first Operating room?"

"Give me ten minutes!" She said taking off. I took my cue and took off to where I remembered the OR was.

I was running for five minutes when I finally made my way back to where Kanaya was working on prepping him for surgery. Something she only had basic knowledge of.

"KANAYA! I FOUND FEFERI WHO IS GETTING ERIDAN WHO IS A SURGEON IN TRAINING!"

"Good, now help me with prepping before Eridan gets in here."

"To late for that noww." Eridan claimed, walking in with intern scrubs on. He had gloves for all of us and grabbed facial masks while he was at it. I found it cool.  
"Kanaya get Nepeta out, she wwon't help much." Eridan called, his thick accent making it hard to make out what he is saying.

"He is right, Nepeta-"

"I get it," I said as I sadly stalked out.

**Karkat's POV**

"What the hell is going on!"

"Well, Eridan is the head in the surgery on this one, he is in training so he will be better at it than Kanaya." Nepeta responded to me. "Eridan kicked me out."

"Well, I don't know what to do…." I trailed off thinking of what to do to pass the time they will spend in surgery. "How long till Kankri, you know…"

"If I knew I would tell you Karkat…" Nepeta said, using her tail to beckon Equius to see if he can change the topic."

"Nepeta, you know you should be waiting to go back in, that way if something goes wrong they can come to you."

"Thanks Equihiss!" Nepeta squealed, optimism making a slight appearance in her eyes. "You are the purrfect furriend fur encouragement at times!"

"I wasn't meaning to cause that reaction, but see it as you wish."

"Nepeta! Wait, I think there was a deck of cards on the table in the waiting room.." I say awkwardly

She knew I needed a distraction, and ran to get the cards. I usually, well never, fall apart like this, but anyone who has had a family member hanging by a thread would know why I feel this way. I can't even fathom what will happen if he doesn't make it out of there alive. He is like our seer, he watches out for me via my blood. He listens to my cussing rants, then is brave enough to lecture me on them.

"Karkat?" Nepeta says, snapping me out of my mind for a moment. "I have the cards."

"Ever played BS?" I said, noticing that Equius was watching me, balling his hands so if I cuss he can easily get me to shut up one way or another. Which is odd, as far as I remember, Equius was rather gentle.

After explaining the concept of BS (You put down a card one higher than the card that went before you. If you don't have that card you can put down a random card and try to pull it off as the card you are supposed to play. If someone catches this the can call BS and you have to take every card in the center. If someone calls BS when you aren't passing off a fake card they take the every card in the center. First one to have no cards wins!) We begin the game.

"One three." Nepeta said, smiling a bit as she put the card face down in the center.

"BS!" I shout, trying to keep my mind off Kankri.

"Pick them up." She says, smiling as I spot her Three in the center deck as I sort through them.

Then everything went to Hell.

"Karkat, Kankri needs you…. Now!" Feferi yells from down the hall at the operating room.

**A couple hours Ago========**

**Eridan's POV**

"Noww let's get to business!" I shouted, annoyed at how long they were taking.

"Right!" Feferi chanted handing me the scalpel.

"Holy shit," I murmured under my breath, noticing how bad condition Kankri was.

"What's wrong?" Kanaya asked.

"His lungs are damaged, his heart is dying…" I said.

"Why so you looked stressed!" Feferi pressed.

"There is no wway on earth that Kankri is going to survvivve this one…."

"What should we do?" Kanaya asked

"Wake him up and get Karkat…"

**To the present in Karkat's POV ========**

"Karkat…..sorry, but I needed to tell you something." Kankri said weakly, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You need to know….that chances are… you will probably get triggered by what I am doing."

"First…..I wanted to give my…sickles to you…..Second I need…you to find and…lead the others…Third…I need you to…. Take some of my…blood."

"WHAT! THE! FUCK!" I yelled.

"You can take….. useless blood and…. Make use of it….. by reviving the cells… right?"

"Yes."

"Good, now… I had Eridan… take blood and… you can use the needle… to put it into….. your body."

I did as he said, grimacing as he gave me that... knowing look.

"Can... you sing for me..." He asked, remembering the youth chorus I went to, it was cheesy but I knew he he wanted to feel like sleeping

"No the others are watching"

He nodded. "Now… I am sorry I couldn't….. stay with you…. Any longer…. But…..please…..remember that….I…."

I couldn't help it... I did his death request.

_I remember the times we spent together_   
_All those drives, we had a million questions_   
_All about our lives_   
_And when we got to New York everything felt right_   
_I wish you were here with me,_   
_Tonight_

_I remember the days we spent together,_   
_Were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming_   
_Except we always woke up,_   
_Never thought not having you here now_   
_Would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_   
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_   
_And every night I miss you_   
_I can just look up_   
_And know the stars are_   
_Holding you, holding you, holding you_   
_Tonight_

_I remember the time you told me_   
_About when you were eight_   
_And all those things you said that night_   
_That just couldn't wait_   
_I remember the car you were last seen in_   
_And the games we would play_   
_All the times we spilled our coffees_   
_And stayed out way too late_

_I remember the time you sat and told me_   
_About your Jesus, and how not to look back_   
_Even if no one believes us_   
_When it hurts so bad, sometimes_   
_Not having you here_

_I sing_   
_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_   
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_   
_And every night I miss you_   
_I can just look up_   
_And know the stars are_   
_Holding you, holding you, holding you_   
_Tonight_

_I sing_   
_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_   
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_   
_And every night I miss you_   
_I can just look up_   
_And know the stars are_   
_Holding you, holding you, holding you_   
_Tonight_

By the time the song was done, he had stopped breathing.

I held back tears, knowing I would never hear the end to that sentence.

I then put my fist through the viewing window and grimaced as Feferi stitched it up. She didn't care that I was holding back tears.

Neither did I.

Because I was done with this Hell…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that that song has religious references, but it fit the theme of what was happening at that time so don't hate.  
> Don't kill me for that death.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	5. Chapter 5

**Be the Fallen Angel =========**

For the sake of being the leader of this fucking mistake the author of this atrocious fanfic likes to call a 'team', I had to recover from Kankri's death quickly. That sadly means having to strap his sickles onto my belt and act like I didn't care that he was gone.

_In reality, anyone who has lost a family member will tell you, you can never really move on and forget their presence._

We were up in the air, Eridan and Feferi decided to join us on our little campaign. Apparantly they had Mituna with them. Our meeting him went along the lines of…

Me- Mituna are you coming with us?

Mituna- …..( He didn't really clarify, but he is following us so I'll take it as a yes.)

He seems bent on finding Latula, I am bent on finding Terezi. Nepeta wouldn't mind finding Tavros, her old RP partner. Dave is pretty set on finding the other humans, list for him is… John, Rose, Jade, and Bro(Dirk). Equius just wants to keep Nepeta safe. Eridan wants to hunt, and kill, Vriska, who is probably hunting him down. Feferi wants to make sure everyone is okay. Sollux wants to find Aradia, Kanaya wants to find Rose. Is that everybody? If not, fuck you, I am the one who is given the POV get over it.

"Karkat, who thhould we target first. I really want to find Latula… I don't know what I'll do without her!"  **(Okay, at this point Mituna has slight brain damage, stutters and not clear thinking. He gets worse though…)** Mituna smiled, I knew that all the while the best thing we could do is to find the eldest who would be stronger then us. Then my gut instinct told me to have Nepeta track the younger….

"I caught the scent of Aradia!" Nepeta yelled, she then looked at Sollux, sniffing the air turned to me. "Her scent changed a bit but it has the same base as usual!"

I couldn't help but think we might run into complications, we had dark grey clouds in the horizon.

"Nepeta, do you have any idea where this fucking trail leads! We seem to be heading into the middle of a storm."

"I think we might have to brave it!"

"Well shit, might as well ironically bleat like a goat." Dave called

"Or we could just hold hands!" Feferi yelled happily falling down to Sollux and grabbing his hand.

"I do agree with Feferi," Kanaya stated. "That way we would be very hard to separate."

"I… I don't want anyone touching my handth! Get away!" Mituna started yelling. Feferi and Kanaya made sure to calm him down.

"Alright! Everyone hold fucking hands!" Nepeta grabbed my hand and Equius held hers, followed by Kanaya coming to my right and grabbing that hand. Mituna, hesitantly, grabbed her hand and Dave grabbed Mituna's other hand, careful of how tight he was holding on. Feferi grabbed onto Dave's hand and Sollux was dragged down with her, being forced to hold Eridan's hand.

We hit the storm like a rock that fell 10,000 feet out of an airplane, so fast and hard. Get your fucking mind out of the gutters, this is the easiest way to put that so fuck off! The wind immediately tried to tear us apart. Nepeta squeaked as Equius left her and took place in the middle to hold us all together. Kanaya had a look of determination, knowing that the only way to get to the rest of our group was throu this storm. Mituna had his smaller, second pair of wings tucked in to keep him warm, Sollux had one of his smaller wings warming Feferi, the other warming Eridan, who forced him to do so. I was getting my resolve up, if I was going to let go of Kankri now would be the time. I immediately took off, connecting Nepeta to Kanaya. I flew ahead and hovered for a bit and started my yelling.

"God! If you want to ruin my life, DO IT FUCKING NOW! ALL AT ONCE SO I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER THIS HELL! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO DO IT! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT DEATH?" I was screaming and the group started to come for me. "GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER! DID HE GET RECOGNIZED FOR HONOR OR BRAVERY? NOOOOO HE HAD TO BE BURNED IN A CREMATORY, AND I HAD TO BEAR THE WEIGHT OF HIS ASHES! WHY DID HE DIE!" I was broken at this point, I was angry at everything, most importantly, I was angry at myself, I should have done something about Spade instead of letting Kankri get killed. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN BLESS HIM WITH A FAST DEATH! YOU HAD TO MAKE IT LONG AND PAINFUL DIDN'T YOU? Why him, I would have taken the blow and you know it! Why the fucking hell did you chose him?" Nepeta used her free hand to hug me, Kanaya simply switched Nepeta's hand for mine and held it close. Nepeta held my other hand, whispering 'it is going to be alright'.

"The rain washed away the trail… I'm sorry." Nepeta started crying and I let the rain drown her out. Hell, I was about to break down again, I couldn't help but notice Kanaya eyeing me, trying to make sure I don't do anything stupid.

"It'th okay, you did your betht." Mituna yelled, trying to make it so she can hear him.

I didn't say anything, but I did my best to grip her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her without words. I couldn't help but get a fucking stupid idea, I suddenly dragged everyone straight upward, through the thundering clouds and deadly lightning. We broke through the hellish barrier, watching as the sun glared against the dark clouds, I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here long, due to the very, very thin oxygen and cold temperatures, but even Eridan, mister 'come up with bad insult' couldn't say a thing. Nepeta seemed to stop crying. Sadly, we had to dive back down so we didn't all suffocate to death up there.

The wind had made us look like we were dragged through a hedge backwards. Our feathers looked unkempt and our hair looked like a rat made its home there. Kanaya made a request that we stopped and got ready for the meeting that she insisted would come.

We found a cave behind a waterfall, it was a large system of caverns, one of which we designated the getting ready room. It had reflective surfaces, Kanaya noticed our lack of proper clothing, she then requested we go to the getting ready cavern and clean ourselves, while she and I (P.S I was volentold for this chore…) clean the clothes. Mituna went first, handing us his bee themed clothes and we went to work. Feferi then proceeded to hand him his clothes, this went on until I was told to get cleaned. The water that streamed from the ceiling was fucking cold. I was done and Kanaya came in with and handed me my clothes. She treated me like her child, I can't remember a memory we were together and it wasn't this way. She is one year older, she looked at me and told me to sit down and let her brush my hair.

"Please don't go off the edge." Kanaya said, surprisingly pleading.

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"You know what I mean," she stated, "I don't want to lose you, don't hurt yourself, don't ever as much as think of killing yourself." She started to show signs of fear and sorrow. "I lost you once, I will never lose you again. Got it Karkat? It may seem like there is no way out, but you have a line of people waiting to tell you how much they love you. Taking that opportunity away would be the most selfish way to go out, the most selfish thing you could ever do."

I got up and left her, she was done anyway, why stay?

I ran into Nepeta.

"Karkitty what's wrong?" she asked, when she saw the look in my eyes she guessed. "Want to get out of here, a small flight would sound pawsitively purrfect."

We took off into the night sky, she broke the silence.

"Karkitty let me see your arms."

I hesitated, my sweater had been on me since I started my depression when I was ten, I couldn't take her looking.

"Karkitty the arms."

I let her see them.

The scars ranged from two years old to a couple hours old. She seemed calm, but broke that resolve by pulling me into a hug and ended up crying into my shoulder.

"It will be alright Karkitty, we all love you, we promise, no,  _I promise I will never let this happen to you again_." I held her close, breathing into her neck.

"I'm sorry." I stated simply.

"No, no I don't need an apology, just promise me you will let me check your arms in the mornings and before you go to bed." She looked up at me, "I want you to live a happy life Karkitty, and I will do anything to make sure you get it. You deserve to live happily furever."

Our wings beat against each other's, providing the only noise on this otherwise silent night.

"Okay, but fucking promise to tell no one."

"Purromise Karkitty."

We went back to the cave, Dave simple looked at me through his shades before returning to telling 'the most ironic story ever'.

I on the other hand divided the rooms/sleeping caverns.

Kanaya roomed with Feferi, Sollux roomed with Mituna, Dave roomed with Equius since they were the most violent sleepers, Eridan stayed by himself, and I was stuck with Nepeta.

Nepeta was surprisingly a light sleeper, but she did end up cuddling my arm, and that sucked.

**Be the Fallen Angel that Just Woke Up =======**

I woke up and Nepeta was already asking to see my arms I showed them to her and she got out the soap and cleaned them out in the small brook in the corner of our cavern.

Alright let's go meet Aradia.

"GET READY FUCKERS, WE'RE HEADING OUT!"

"Karkat, we don't need to search."

Rose was in our cave, her eyes full of concern.

"Rose how did you find us?" Dave asked.

"That is not of the concern."

"What is?" Kanaya asked.

"It's Aradia, she is in the Hospital."

We immediately took off, we didn't know what was wrong, but we knew Sollux would flip his shit if we didn't find out if Aradia was okay.

"Aradia, what happened?" Aollux murmured to himself.

We reached the hospital, the doctor was paid off, as Rose explained, so he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Karkles!" The familiar voice yelled from the hallway.

"Terezi!" I shouted as she used her cane to come up to me and began sniffing me.

"You smell delicious, like cherries." She said, I looked to Rose and she mouthed I'll explain later.

"What happened to AA" Sollux asked.

"Rose didn't tell you?" Terezi was edgy and her eyes were starting to fill with sorrow.

"She attempted suicide." Rose stated, all I could do was watch as Sollux punched the nearest wall, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"How, I mean, how did thhe dethide to you know…"

"Overdose on Tylenol

"Well, can we thee her thoon?" he asked.

"As soon as she wakes up."

"Alright, I'll wait."

We all took a nap in the waiting room. Dave got to cuddle up to Terezi, while I slept alone. The cold room made it hard to fall asleep, it had been a long day after all. I had to think about who we should try to target next. Rufioh would provide protection, but then John could keep us from falling into a state of depression, it was a lot to think about, and I only had until Aradia get out of the hospital to form this plan.

But as far as I know, that will be the least of my worries today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you all the colors of the characters wings (every character so at least you have some Idea of the cast)  
> Dave: Rustish red with bright red tips
> 
> Terezi: Teal with lighter teal tips
> 
> Latula: Teal with Darker teal tips
> 
> Nepeta: Olive with dark green tips
> 
> Meulin: Olive with jadeish tips
> 
> Karkat: Three base colors in order; red, brownish red, Bright red.
> 
> Kankri: Solid red but not as bright as the end of Karkat's
> 
> Sollux: Mustard with red or blue tips on both sets... more on that later
> 
> Mituna: Mustard Darker tips on both sets... more on that later
> 
> Dirk: Orangish mutated wings
> 
> Jake: Green with black tips
> 
> Roxy: Pink with purple tips
> 
> Jane: Blue with tealish tips
> 
> Jade: light green with dark tips
> 
> John: Blue with green tips
> 
> Rose: Purpleish with pink tips
> 
> Kanaya: Jade with limeish tips
> 
> Porrim: Jade with darkening throughout the wings
> 
> Eridan: violet with angel white on one wing and Black on the other
> 
> Cronus: Solid violet
> 
> Feferi: Fuchsia
> 
> Meenah(did I spell that right?): Fuchsia with darker purple on the shafts of feathers
> 
> Horrus: Indigo with lightening colors throughout the feathers
> 
> Equius: Solid Indigo
> 
> Aradia: Rust wings with Darkening tips
> 
> Damara: Pure rust with no highlights or anything
> 
> Tavros: Brown with lighter brown patches
> 
> Rufio: Brown with darker brown patches
> 
> Gamzee: Purple with clown spots
> 
> Kurloz: Purple with creepy stitch like patterns... More explanation later
> 
> Vriska: Cerulean with darker feathers around the bones
> 
> Aranea: Cerulean with highlights of lighter blue around the shafts of the feathers
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	6. Chapter 6

**Be the Very Concerned Psionic Bird Mutant ======== >**

Now I usually don’t get concerned out of nowhere, in fact the others would probably see it as weird, but this is different. My old friend, almost sister like friend has attempted suicide. The others are waiting in the waiting room, I on the other hand, decided to wait at her bedside, she slept peacefully. I couldn’t help but notice the only thing that made it seem alive was her heartbeat on the monitor, even that was slow and hesitant. Eventually she twitched in her sleep, seeming to be dragged into consciousness.

“Sollux?” she breathed heavily, every word seemed to be an effort for her.

I looked her in the eyes, and began to cry a bit, “Aradia, why didn’t you tell them?”

She stiffened them and closed her eyes.

“I didn’t want to waste their time.”

I seemed shocked at this development, it was like a code I would program. Something was missing in her that she needed to operate. “You thhould thee them,” I said wanting to convince her otherwise, “they were running around like a chicken with itth head lopped off by Dave’th katana.”

“You don’t get it,” her eyes seemed stressed and her heart broken, “I can talk and communicate with the dead, but recently I have been hearing Kankri’s voice. I heard the voice of someone I knew in real life. It is like I don’t get a break, he is calm but he hates himself because he couldn’t finish his message to Karkat. Don’t waste your time, you can’t help me.”

I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest, her head buried in the base of my neck, her tears stayed in her eyes. “You need to prove that theory thomehow,” I say, then I remembered some medical term, “I think the plathebo effect thayth that if you take a pill and thay you will get worthe, you get worthe, it works vithe vertha too.  Let uth help you, but tell yourthelf that you will get better, at leatht try for me, alright?”

That is when she starts crying a bit, she held onto my shirt, the others entered the room, but promptly left. FF didn’t seemed hurt at all, she just simply smiled at AA and me. Karkat looked miserable, he seemed like he failed, I would need to get him to stop feeling like a stupid over responsible leader, he is only 16 now. Rose was holding onto her bag, rather tightly, as she left.

“I’ll try, Sollux, I’ll try.”

I smiled into her hair, as she said the most unexpected thing.

“Would you like to hear from your father?”

I looked at her, I never met the guy, I only nod, out of curiosity of course.

She had a look of pure concentration, she began to hold my hand, squeezing tightly as she seemed to put more and more effort into what she was doing. I felt the room go cold and I turned around to see a taller version Mituna, before Mituna got brain damage.

“He has little time but he wants to say he is proud.”

“I can talk little girl, but thank you for trying to act as my translator.” He smiled a little, “You know you remind me more and more of myself, and it’s a little scary!” He had a bit pf a lisp, but he had most of it under control. He had a yellow and black outfit on.

“Ha! I really am out of time, but come here.” He bent down and hugged me, a little too firm, then I knew why.

“ _The leaders of the attack teams will die unfortunate deaths, can you see to it that the little predicament they are in changes?”_  Then he sort of faded like we were in some corny fanfic, it was awkward. Aradia seemed a little tired.

“How about thome movieth?” I ask, trying to change the subject.

**Be that Bored Shipper (that is about to get her OTP wrecked) ========= >**

I really like Karkat, in case you haven’t noticed, but Karkat likes Terezi, and besides her cuddling Dave, she seems to reciprocate those feelings. I have been following Karkat as he tried to keep his mind off the whole Aradia situation. Suddenly I get a little frustrated at his not paying attention to anything and yell;

“Do you want to go see a movie?!” He turns to me and gives me a look of disbelief, and I cover up my mistake. “The cinema café has a deal for three people if you and I go, we only need one more person.”

“And you found this out how?” he asked a little skeptical.

“I saw a poster in the window of the building.”

“HEY TEREZI WANT TO GO LISTEN TO A FUCKING MOVIE WITH US!!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Oooof course he has to drag Terezi along, I don’t hate her or anything. I just don’t get how I can’t seem win here. I would have to talk about it later.

“Okay, as long as I get to lick tablecloth if it’s red!” Her cackle was loud and shrill.

Karkat got up and looked to the two of us, “get up we are leaving now.”

We ended up walking to avoid scaring people who don’t have wings. Well it was more like Terezi forcing Karkat to give her a piggyback ride, and I had to sit there and watch as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Yep, if you have been there, you are not alone.

Well once we got there, they were showing Forest Gump as part of their ‘Step Back Into the Classics’ day. We ordered our food, mostly consisting of fries and burgers, and watched the movie. I sat back and watched the waiter freak out when she saw that Terezi was licking the red tablecloth. Karkat got invested in the movie and I decided to follow suit. It would be a really big lie if I said Karkat didn’t cry at the end of the movie. I couldn’t help it either so I guess I can’t really complain. Terezi teased him the whole way back to the hospital. That is when we heard an explosion.

Of course it had to be now.

Two red and blue beams shot up from the ceiling, and gun fire exploded throughout the town. I couldn’t’ help but notice that all hell was breaking loose. I took off, running as fast as possible. I couldn’t help but take off into the air. Karkat sighed and followed, Terezi jumped up and shot past Karkat.

**Be the Seer of Light======== >**

I looked out the window to see four familiar people walk in. One had a metal arm and an eye patch. The other had only his fists, he looked like a big guy. The third was tall, but skinny, and for some reason had a violin case with him…. The fourth was small and a little chubby, he had a small smile on his face.

Then I looked away from the reflective surface to break out of my vision. Aradia was getting better rather quickly, and so were you. I hadn’t felt well lately, I felt like I was constantly enveloped in darkness. Kanaya sensed it too, she was by my side once I nearly collapsed when I looked away from the window.

Using these abilities weakened me and allowed for the horror terrors to take a firm hold for a short amount of time. I held onto her, my breathing ragged and my heart racing. I had to calm down to fight them off, but they were persistent.

“Hush, you’re okay, they can’t get you now,” she spoke calmly as I kept gasping.

I then realized that everything was about to go down once I saw a black shoe.

With the last of my energy I warned the others.

“They are coming, blow out the ceiling!!!”

Mituna and Sollux blew out the ceiling and we flew upwards right as the violin case exploded…

_It was a bomb._

Gun fire peppered the air as Karkat, Nepeta, and Terezi joined us. Karkat did a count of who was with us…

“Where are Sollux and Aradia!!!!?” He yelled concern flickering in his eyes.

Well that does pose a problem.

**Be the Aries ========= >**

 I was stuck in here due to the fact that they had me surrounded.  Sollux came back for me, he looked concerned and scared for me. He immediately hugged me and whispered “ _Can you get off the ground?”_

I nodded no, I was too weak. He then said he would throw me into the air and then follow and keep them from capturing me. He then put his hands on my waist, and then he threw me and followed from behind as promised.

Then the ropes tightened around one of his legs. The look in his eyes broke my heart, I was about to go back to help him when he shot his psionics at me.

“GO….. GO ARADIA KEEP MOVING I’LL GET TO YOU, DON’T WORRY I WON’T LET US GET THEPARATED FOR LONG!!!!!” The ropes then appeared along his wings and drew him down. Spade and the others I didn’t know had this smug look on their faces.

Like a hound that just caught the fox. I couldn’t help but hate them at that moment.

I reached them and they knew what happened, Karkat nodded and yelled at them to keep moving. I hated that we couldn’t mourn, but Karkat was right. If we didn’t keep moving we would all suffer that fate.

**Be the Storm Flier AKA Terezi ========= >**

I loved the sense of adrenaline that came from flying in the middle of a severe storm. I couldn’t help but like it so much I wanted to do it every time a storm passed over. Right now I wanted to so that to keep my mind off everything that just happened.

So I lead them to a hurricane that was passing through.

I immeadiatly flew into it, enjoying the wind that passed through my dragon-like wings. It was sooooo much fun. I closed my wings and let the wind carry me. That is until a cerulean wing clashed into my face. I turned to see Vriska flying torwards the rest of the group…. It was more like she was flying away from something. I saw who she was flying away from. He had orange wings, but they had grey….. was that pain, yes it was….oooookaay. Well he seemed to have tried to paint his wings grey. He ran after her asking for her hand in marriage.

“Orange guy!!!!!!!! Just leave me aloooooooone!!!!!!!!”

“It’s Hussie, and NEVER, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!”

We were busy being battered around by the storm, but we still found the time to watch in awe as they flew around.

“TEREZIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!!!!!”

I dive tackle the poor sucker. He flails around, tring to shake you off. Vriska joins in before he yells!

“Hey, Red Wing!” Karkat turned and looked at him, Dave did the same. “No the short one!” Dave turned around and continued talking Rose. “You taking recruits!”

“I guess as long as you don’t fuck things up.”

“Good! I guess I’ll be joining you now.”

And like that we had a new member to our group. Vriska then challenged me to see who can get to the eye of the storm faster. The others joined in. I thought I was fast, but then Dave shot past me, he shouted ‘FOR THE AJ” Nepeta jumped air current to air current like a cat jumping shelf to shelf, then got in front of Dave. Karkat was able to fly between people wings as they flapped. Vriska was using pure luck, choosing random air currents. Kanaya and Rose teamed up to use strategies they developed themselves. Mituna….was well, being Mituna. Eridan and Feferi rode on the same current together so they could tie if they managed to ever catch up. Aradia didn’t really care at the moment. Hussie seemed to be making a different path on his own, Equius was braving every bit of wind with his strength.

Well you get the point, we all had our own strategies.

I guess we all have our own ways of handling problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me explain the Terezi sight thing  
> It is on and off, she can smell colors but her sometimes she can see, sometimes she can't.   
> The next update is in progress but might take a bit do to the writers block. I have to introduce a plot hole that I need for later, but for now it is considered a plot hole.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	7. Chapter 7

Be the Trickster=====

**Be the Trickster========== >**

Now I don’t like cake, but pies are….. meh. I held fast carrying twelve pies, 50 cans of Barbasol shaving cream, and a lot of duct tape. Dirk had created a machine that would predict the location the others. This time it predicted that a large group would be heading to our little city in Delaware. Jane just finished baking the pies as we took off. Dirk had taken lead and I fell to his left and Jane fell to his right. He had a sense of determination when flying, like he was determined to find his little bro.

I was waiting to pull off the biggest prank a master trickster like myself could ever pull. I had a calm look on the outside, but I was so excited because I had the chance to see Dave again. I was going to dump so much shaving cream and pie on him he won’t know what happened! I couldn’t wait to see the results of this masterpiece. Question was, how would we find them……..

**Be the Redwing =========== >**

Well Terezi explained her fucking condition to me. She could kind of see, but it was off and on. So far I was so fucking mad at the events of yesterday I ended up sparing with Dave to blow off some steam.

“You need to be faster, nubs McShouts!” Dave called, trying to get me to break my defense and go all out. This would leave me open to his flash steps and would end up with me sitting on my ass like a two month old child.

He flash stepped and I turned and used the sickles I inherited to rip his katana out of his hand. I had agreed to not use my blood to create a weapon do to the fact that it would be stronger than his own weapons. The sickles were at first gray, but had Kankri’s feathers tied onto the bottom of the handle. It had designs that creeped most people out. Kankri had drawn designs on the thing with his blood, this is because he said it was easier to read blood some part of him came in contact with.

Dave got up and attacked full force, he pulled out sword he had in his stash, and it was his favorite weapon of all time. I wouldn’t call it a sword really, it was more like a sword an idiot with no brain cells worth looking for managed to break in half. That was to long of a title so it was called a ‘half-sword’. Hussie watched as he drew us out in some weird no-arms format. He claimed to be writing a shitty comic that would someday become famous amongst millions of people. Like that would ever happen. I took out my pocket knife and broke the no blood promise, he did say that if he took out his favorite weapon I could use my powers. With one stroke the cut on my arm was bleeding, I forced the blood out, making it form a staff with a large sickle blade on either end.

He raced towards me. I jumped up, forcing the battle into the air, here his larger size would make him slower, thus giving me the advantage. He cut down and I twirled under his blade with ease. I got to his back and landed a kick to his head.  He turned and lashed out, he cut my arm a bit. Using the blood that came from that, I created a hard covering on the current wounds. It ended with him bringing the handle of his sword to my head and me bringing my fist his head in turn. Both of our wings closed in and caused us to fall to the floor.

“Well that looked fun!” Nepeta squealed, causing you to roll your eyes.

It isn’t fun when you are the one getting cut,” Kanaya stated simply.

“I still want to try,” Nepeta stated stubbornly. “Equhiss doesn’t let me sharpen my claws as much anymore. I need to make sure I am in purrfect condition in case of anofur run in.”

“I will spar with you Nepeta,” Terezi stated, then started cackling. “We could RP while we are at it.”

Nepeta squealed causing me to gag. I fucking hate it when people act like fucking wimps. This is war here, not a fucking game.

Nepeta crouched smiling happily. “The mighty Huntress stretches her claws, waiting fur the Ferocious Dragon to attack her.”

“The Mighty Dragon Raises her wings and takes to the air, then dives for the Huntress, roaring in fury.”

“The Huntress rolls away, making sure the Dragon did not hurt her, fur any injuries will cause her to lose.”

Nepeta just barely managed to dodge Terezi’s attack, I eventually tuned out of the shitty role play and just focused on the sparing match.

Nepeta took to the air, grabbing Terezi’s wings and pulling them back. Terezi yelled something along the lines of ‘The Mighty Dragon Turns on the Hunter, hitting her arms with its sharp claws’ as she wacked Nepeta in the forearm with her cane. Nepeta clawed at Terezi’s cane, making Terezi drop her weapon. Terezi being clever made Nepeta follow her up to the clouds, making me lose track of them.

**Wait what, well let me do this.**

**Be the Mighty Huntress ========== >**

You dodge were lured up into the clouds, she has the advantage here. You are not a part-time blind person, Terezi is. She is used to not being able to use her sight. She battered you around.

“The Dragon Closes her eyes and locates the Huntress.”

You stay quiet, you had to trick her somehow….. then the Idea hits you. _Play dead._

Terezi charges into you head on, yelling “THE DRAGON PEIRCES THE HUNTRESS WITH ITS HORNS!”

You play along and go limp, causing you to fall out of the clouds, this is the only way out because anytime you got close the bottom or top of the cloud layer she would push you down to the middle. You mew a little bit, hopefully if you are lucky Karkat will try to grab you, completing your OTP while you are at it. The dragon takes the bait, diving in an attempt to catch you. Once you fall out of the cloud layer and reach so far below you can’t be pushed pack up you spread out your wings.

**No Hussie stop, give me the control of the story now.**

**Be the concerned Cancer ========= >**

I watched as Nepeta started falling. She looked unconscious, falling at an alarmingly fast rate at that. She then opened her eyes and spread out her wings, she charged upwards raming into Terezi.

“The Huntress tricked the Dragon!”

I look at Nepeta and noticed forming bruises, once she was lured up in the clouds Terezi must have took charge and caused the tides to turn. Nepeta turned the tides once again by tricking Terezi. Nepeta dragged Terezi to the ground, eventually causing Terezi to be tired. Nepeta pinned Terezi on the ground in the center of the clearing we chose to make camp in. Making sure that Terezi couldn’t reach her cane, which by the way was still on the ground, she got off Terezi. Nepeta then proceeded to take Terezi’s cane and asked.

“Is the Mighty Dragon done?”

“The Dragon wants a rematch, claiming that she had fun.”

“Maybe later Terezi, there are some strange birds flying over.” Rose pointed out.

“Shit, those are some pretty weird birds, almost look like the half mutant bird people, like us.” Dave said, joking around with Rose.

“You know what I meant David.”

“Rose, I know you want to make me mad, but you need to try doing something other than calling me by a fake name.”

“David is not a fake name, and I would like to say that your ‘ill beats’ suck more than Karkat’s rants,”

“I’m hurt Rose, why my own sister mortally would wound my feelings like that,” Dave said dramatically falling on to his knees.

“What ever could I do to make you forgive me?” Rose said, smirking a bit.

“Maybe compliment my amazing raps and beats and make me some apple juice.”

“That will never happen David.”

“Ouch.”

The mutants were at this point circling closer. Then one proceeded to take something out of a large bag then threw that object down on Dave.

“Why did someone just throw down some shitty…… never mind its cool, it has apples.” Dave stated, before getting hit with eleven more pies.

“Never mind, the person who did this is going to get the beating of a life time.”

The one throwing the pies got close enough to make out is face…… JOHN FUCKING EGBERT!!!!!!!! He took out shaving cream, handing bottles to the rest of his group, before dive bombing us and hitting us all with shaving cream. The cream hit us, as we made out the other people who were joining Egbert in his pranking crusade.

Dirk and Jane.

After about 50 cans of shaving cream have been emptied on us, Dave rushes upwards to hug Dirk. Nearly stopping when he must have noticed it was uncool, then continued, probably thinking of the irony.

“Hey ‘lil bro.” was all Dirk said.

“Bro, you son of a bitch!” Dave exclaimed, “I am hurt, I thought you were dead and all I get is ‘hey ‘lil bro’ no challenge to rap! Bro you have lost your coolness.”

“I still have shades.”

“Your coolness just went back to normal again.”

I watched as John left Dave and Dirk to their reunion, he flew down to me, smiling a bit. He stretched out his arms, basically asking for a hug. I sighed and told him to fuck off. I was not in the mood for a hug. Egbert being the little bitch he is, hugged me anyway, claiming he would not let go until he got his hug.

He didn’t let go at all.

I went ten minutes of him clinging onto me and everyone watching us like we were a fucking freak show before giving in and giving him a hug to get him off me. Dave turned to John and managed to brace himself for the incoming hug.

Equius spent time talking to Dirk about robotics, while Mituna talked Jane into baking a honey flavored cake for when Sollux got to come home.

That for me wasn’t when, but a Shitty IF. I faced reality and knew that they would rather die than let Sollux go.

**A/N Speaking of the Devil…..**

**Be the Psionic ========== >**

The guard named Boxcar (what type of shitty name is that) wouldn’t let me know what the hell was going on. All I know is that the people keeping me in here would not let me go if their lives depended on it. I watched as one strange woman game up to me.

“Now would you look here, we have a perfect part to the engine.” I looked at her, she had so much hair, and had a devilish smile on her face. In one of her hands was a trident. My door was unlocked as she grabbed my arm.

“You are glubbing coming with me.”

Well Shit.

**Be the Seer of Light ========= >**

I couldn’t help but notice that Dave let his cool kid façade crack, for just one second when speaking to his brother. I noticed how he tried to stop us from noticing, but failed miserably. He was starting crack under all this pressure. I still have yet to see him cry though. We were in the clearing, sharing stories, but when it was Karkat’s turn he hesitated, it had to have something to do with someone he cared about. That is the only reason Karkat wouldn’t rant like crazy.

“Well I guess about five of you do not know what happened to Kankri.” He looked to me, Dirk, Jane, John, and Terezi. “Well Spade found me and Kankri when we were in Manhattan. To put it simply, he was injured, then proceeded to die a horrible and slow death just so I can complete the rest of my shitty life. I am telling you fuckers this to remind you that if your minds decide to turn to shit and you let your guard down, you might be the next one. The only one this doesn’t apply to was Sollux, he was taken because he protected someone he cared about. So if I hear you bitch about Sollux or Kankri not being brave, I will personally take Kankri’s sickles and cut out your tongue so no one has to hear your shit.”

Everyone saw Karkat’s eyes flash with pure anger. Nepeta got up and announced that she was going hunting, and proceeded to drag Karkat with her. Nepeta used her crush on Karkat for the good of all of us. She is smarter then she let up.

**Be the might Huntress ====== >**

Dragging Karkat was not hard, he was angry so he didn’t care at the moment. He can be cute when he is angry, but I still have a promise to fulfill.

“Let me see your arms.” I stated, he held out his arms, I took note of the ones caused by dave, but I noticed some newer ones on his forearms.

“Nepeta I-“

“Karkat, shut it, fur the last time you deserve more than this. I understand that you lost so much lately, but I want you to know that you have so many people to talk to about this.” I looked at him, he tried to avoid eyecontact with me. I felt him shift on his feet.

“Let’s take a break, I want to show you something.” I started to pull him along with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about that not updating, my friend mentioned something that drove my inspiration levels through the roof! The plot hole won't some for a while, but at least you have this!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (the author may or may not ruin said 'fluff') *Evil laughter*

**Be the Cancer ======== >**

I fell in step with Nepeta, she was determined to hunt in the middle of fucking winter. She jumped rock to rock, trying to avoid the ground. She then proceeded to run ahead of me, letting go of my hand in the progress. I took off after her, before she popped out of a fox den and pulled me down.

“Shhhhh, you’ll scare away the prey.”

“What the fuck Nepeta, I don’t see or hear anything!”

“But I do.”

She moved out of the hole, moving forwards slowly, then I noticed why.

There were a couple of ducks tracks. She followed slowly, sniffing the air to make sure she could find her way back. Nepeta then faded out of sight behind a bush. I then heard a loud sound, a lot like someone, well, brutally murdering a duck. A few ducks shot into the air, but Nepeta is fucking smart. She jumped onto the branches of a tree, coming into my sight again, then jumped into the air, snagging two more ducks. Her tactics mirrored that of a cat, using the area to her advantage. The snow has started to fall at this point, she turned around and found me, sitting in the small fox den.

“There is one more thing we need to do.”

“Nepeta it is fucking cold.”

She then acted like she didn’t hear me and grabbed my hand and pulled me with her again. We reached a small lake with an island in the middle. The island had a large tree shooting up and spreading out its branches. Nepeta smiled and ran across the thick ice and began climbing the tree. She reached the top about twelve minutes before I did. She smiled and teased me about being slow. Before she jumped nimbly from one branch to the uppermost branch. Her wings were slightly open so in case the branch snapped she could fly before the ground met her face in a very unneeded meeting.

She turned to me and said.

“The only way I will lead you back to camp is if you go back down and grab the ducks and some catmint.”

“Nepeta there is no way in hell I will do that.” I proclaimed, getting mad at the crazy cat girl. “Shouldn’t all the catmint be dead?”

“I smelt some at the base of the tree earlier.”

I sighed, what is up with girls and being demanding. The world will never fucking know. I gave in and got her the ducks and the catmint. She squealed and pounced on me as oppose to saying ‘thank you’.

Fuck cat girls. She nearly caused both of us to fall off the gogdamn tree! Her ears were up all the way and her tail was wagging (twitching, swishing?) playfully. She was in fucking play mode. Great, if this is her before the catmint, I don’t want to deal with her after she is drugged. I got up and she smiled, her eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle to them…. Who knows why that fucking is. I watched as she went back to what she was doing while I was gone. She seemed to be using branches to create a platform on the tree.

“When the fuck did you get the time to do that?”

“Whenever I was hunting, well Equius helped me at first. He made sure it is well hidden so I can hide from people here.”

I saw how she seemed to be fearless as she laid down on the small platform. I sat by her and watched as the snow fell around us. Then suddenly-

“HEY KARKLES!”

Terezi broke my fucking train of thought… }:B

“Oh, hi Terezi,” Nepeta said, a little sad in a way.

“Mind if I borrow Karkles?”

“WHEN WAS I A FUCKING OBJECT!”

“Sure, I guess, he is all yours,” she said pushing me forwards.  Grabbing the catmint and ducks she took off.

Gog she is weird.

“I want to show you this awesome cave I found, I swear it is probably the best thing you will see in your life Karkles!”

“Alright. Where is the fucking cave?”

“Calm down angry cherry, follow me!”

**Be the Huntress ========= >**

I flew to the camp as far as possible, I needed Equius, I really needed Equius. It wasn’t until I felt the sudden sharp pain in my wing and hear the crack did I notice one important detail.

I was being hunted.

I think we all know who was hunting me. Another shot fired into the air, hitting other wing. I went down before I could react. Pain is a very strange thing, if there is too much, it will knock you out.

Sadly I have a high pain tolerance so this wasn’t the case. I felt the hand on my back, making sure I couldn’t get up. I remember all of their smells, but there was one new one in the mix. I heard his voice say.

“Ah, a fine specimen this one, but there was nothin’ she could do to get away from me.” Great I was being hunted by a man who acted like a pirate.

“English and The Condense want her _alive_ ” you hear Spade spit. He always scared me, all I want is to sink my claws into him, now more than ever.

“I do what I want! I hope you aren’t goin’ to have a problem with that!”

“They will have all of our heads at this rate, last time she said ‘bring me both the psionics’ and we only brought one! We barely managed to survive that!”

“Maybe you should have fuckin tried harder!”

I was just about to slide myself out from what I assume was the pirate guy’s boot when he saw me and kicked me in the ribs yelling. ‘Stay down!’ I rolled over onto my right side, gritting my teeth as the bullet wound found the ground. With the ducks and catmint in the open, I closed my eyes and reached for the rope tying the ducks together. _If I could get the ropes then I could tie them up!_

The Pirate Guy beet me to it. Tying me up against a lanky guys arm. Well crap. The guy gave me a look of ‘if you talk I will kill you’ mixed with a face a researcher gets when he finds a new fossil.

“Diamonds I swear if you let her get away.” The Pirate Guy said before Diamonds rolled his eyes.

We walked on, waiting for them to notice that I was making a trail with my blood.

I really hope they heard the gun shot and started looking for me.

**Be the Cancer (again) ======== >**

We reached a large stone that jutted out of the ground. Under it was a small hole where if you could make yourself small enough you could fit. She dragged me inside because apparently I am fucking incapable of maneuvering myself. I held my breath as the small whole opened up to a small one room cavern. The crystals lining the walls gave a dim lighting. I heard two dull cracks off in the distance… probably just the branches off trees snapping under the weight of snow. We still couldn’t stand up because the roof was too low, be I looked around. Who knew a rock would hide something so fucking beautiful. I looked and squinted to see the entrance of the cave, the snow was coming down really hard, and we would need to make camp here tonight. It was surprisingly warm in the cave, probably due to the strange crystals that developed on the sides of the cavern.

Her wings were spread out a bit, since the skin between the spines on her wings were slightly transparent they had a teal-ish glow from the light.

She was just so beautiful….

I was head over wings in love with Terezi Pyrope.

 She turned to me and smiled.

“It’s like a dragon’s den in here!” Her smile widened as she thought about it more. “Imagine how awesome it would be if there were actually dragons in here.”

“We would both be fucking eaten then vomited into the mouths of their babies!” I yelled with mock excitement. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. I then proceeded to yawn and find a nice corner to rest in for the night. Terezi layed down next to me.

Gog why does she always tease me like this.

Her hands slipped around my neck…. Oh gog.

I held her by the waist and kissed her…

_WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

She leaned into it and deepened the kiss.

I am really glad she found this cave.

I wrapped my wings around us both, keeping us warm because the warmth was starting to leave the room as the cold from outside made its way in.

I wish we could stay like this all night.

**Be the Cool Kid’s Sister ========== >**

We all waited inside the giant tent that Vriska ‘borrowed’ from a camping store. Dave was to my right and John was to my left. Vriska was being cooed at by Hussie. Eridan was complaining about the gunshots we heard. We couldn’t investigate due to the fact that the weather went from light snowing to a blizzard in about two hours. (Dave could tell time down to the nanosecond… so we knew exactly when it became a blizzard.) Equius was worried sick about Nepeta (He loves her platonically so much we nearly had to find a mental institute to tie him up for the storm.) Aradia was currently asking the dead about Sollux’s condition. I think you all get the point that things were fairly normal, from the outside at least. I could sense the tension, everyone was worried about Terezi, Nepeta, and Karkat. On other occasions we wouldn’t be so tense but the gunshots have set us off.

“So Terezi and Karkat… Well they better be having fun.” Dave said smirking and watched as I got ready to insult him.

“Nepeta was with them.” Equius said, angry at what Dave was suggesting.

“Threesome” he said and I back handed him.

“David, you know that won’t happen.”

“You think one of my bros can’t score?”

“If they have any relation to you, there is no way any girl would want to spend their time with them like that.”

“I am severely hurt,” He said, falling over dramatically

“I feel no guilt” I stated as he got back up.

 “Well we all need rest if we are going to search for them in the morning.” Kanaya stated simply. We all stayed in the same tent and rested…. This was going to be either terrible or easy.

**In the morning**

We all were ready to go, the storm having died down at exactly 5:25 am. I am sure that none of us got much sleep. Especially Equius, he seemed to be willing to charge into a volcano if it meant finding Nepeta. Dirk had his katana, Jane had her killer robot bunny. Dave had his half-sword, John had his Warhammer (long story) I had my needles. Eridan had his rifle loaded, Feferi had a trident, Equius had his fists, Mituna was sparking with psionic energy, Kanaya had her chainsaw, and Aradia had a whip ready. Equius strapped the bag with the tent in it. (The tent being really compact) We decided to walk so we didn’t disturb whoever had the gun last night. I held my breath as the cold of the forest floor hit my feet. Kanaya was by my side the whole time. Eridan was using the scope on his rifle to make sure nothing was trying to ‘snipe’ us out. Jane sent her bunny to look ahead for traps. Dirk flashed stepped checking for anything, a trail would be rather ideal in this situation. That’s when we saw a boulder that jutted out of the ground. It had a small opening, so we sent the rather skinny duo (Dave and John are all skin and bones… eating more won’t hurt them.)

Let’s hope this goes well…

**Be the Cancer (I am getting tired of typing that :0) =========== >**

I woke up and remembered that Pyrope was using my fucking chest as a pillow. Then the shuffling outside made me think that we were found by Spades. Until fucking Egbert popped his head into the cave. Terezi smiled as Dave and John ended up tumbling in because they have no coordination.

“Did Vantas Get some?”

“Fuck you, why are you here anyway.”

“Isn’t Nepeta with you?” John said, doing a quick sweep of the small cavern.

“I thought she was with you!” Terezi yelled.

Well shit….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Glad to see you all, my bday is coming up so there will be random facts about me and the story until I feel like I have dragged it on long enough!  
> Fact One- My favorite character in the homestuck universe is actually Eridan (no hate please)  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so I needed to put up a Trigger Warning for the next chapter. It should be up by tonight but tread lightly, this is one of the few chapters I will put TWs on. So if you need to just go and skip the chapter, skip to the end and I will summarize. Since this counts as an update here is the new facts :)**

**Fact two. I only noticed that Karkat had similar powers in the RMWT fanfic until I read it two weeks after I decided Karkat's powers! I am sorry :(**

**Fact three. I sometimes roll dice to decide an outcome and or plot moment when I am at a writers block and I can't get out of the writers block. It is a long process.**

**Fact four. the origin area where I put this up has over 1000 hits while this one as of now has yet to reach one hundred (=^u^=) I laugh every time I think about it.**

**Until Next Time**

**-TerraSorcerer**


	10. In which the Cancer tries to find the Huntress he Managed to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW see end for summary if you want to avoid it

**Be the Person that Let the Huntress Down ========= >**

I felt the guilt rake through my body as the news of the gunshots reached my ears. I fucking heard those shots, but dismissed them as the tree branches snapping. I didn’t even think twice, and now because of my idiotic actions we are following a trail of blood! Terezi was tempted to fly ahead to try to find her RP partner. I wouldn’t let _anyone_ go ahead because there might be possible traps ahead. I heard the snow crunch as Jane’s killer bunny made its way back from checking for traps. The blood trail was getting thinner and thinner.

I hope she didn’t bleed out…

**Be the Huntress ========= >**

The heart of a huntress will never be discouraged…

But I haven’t reached that level just yet. Something about The Pirate Guy (I found out he goes by Dualscar… that’s really strange) made me feel like was a creep. He was expecting a call from his higher up. He had a rifle tucked into his shoulder and a smile that would make even Rufioh’s blood run cold. Then his cellphone rang and he immediately picked up.

“Hello, ah, yes you’re Majesty. Ya really mean that? Well that makes this even better… Yes I promise she won’t come to the area alive. Alright then. I’ll get the boat.”

“What was that about?” Clubs asked, curious to see why Dualscar seemed a little happier.

“Well Spade, you can take your crew and leave, but the girl stays with me!”

“Finally, let’s leave ‘em boys!” Then untied me and left me with a potential pedophile….

Well I really hope they are following my trail.

**A couple of hours Later ========= >**

“Well, what’s yer name again?” Dualscar asked.

“How about we just not find out,” I spat angrily at his shoes.

He proceeded to slap me. When Equius finds him….

“How about you show some respect. Now this is no longer a question. Give me yer name!”

“Nepeta,” you hissed out and growled, ears flat against your head and your tail fluffed out.

“Nepeta, now we are aquainted.”

“If you think of touching me Dualscar-“

“What will you do, scratch me!? I have a gun, you have only your claws.”

He did have a good point…. He made you angry when he began laughing.

_Don’t attack he will be triggered and fight back with his gun, just lie low. Stay safe until they find you, that is all I can offer now, I apologize._

Wow Aradia was right when she said Kankri wasn’t quite ready to leave us yet.

Dualscar loaded his gun and began setting up camp, he mumbled and said that if I got any ideas about leaving that I would end up with more holes in me than a whale that threatened to tip his ship. Dualscar smiled creepily at you.

Let the very scary waiting game begin.

**Be the Leader ========== >**

I felt the tension that was coming from everyone. I also felt the death glare that was coming from Equius. Was he trying to fucking burn holes in the back of my neck? Anyway we decided the best idea was to stick together and just follow the trail because if we split up into parties the others might-

A)     Lose all brain cells and get lost

B)      We might lose the trail altogether

C)      We might freeze to death do to the rapidly dropping temperatures.

Well between Dirk’s flash stepping and Rose’s future telling we might be able to reach Nepeta before the shit hits the fan. I had the sickles out and Kanaya had just recently armed herself with a chainsaw…

And she calls my weapon ‘unpractical’!

We fell in step with Equius who seemed the most eager to find Nepeta. Terezi was blaming herself for leaving her RP partner alone in the woods in the first place.  Rose stopped when we noticed the trail disappeared.

“I have an idea.” She said.

“Rose please don’t,” Kanaya grabbed Rose’s hand.

She stepped by a frozen pond where we could see her reflection. Her hand touched the pond and she started staring intently at it. What the fuck was she doing? All I saw was her reflection, but what was she seeing? She turned away from the pond and promptly collapsed. She was still conscious, but fucking tired.

“We need to head northwest until we start seeing smoke from a fire.”

She then proceeded to start speaking a little gibberish and John sat beside her with Kanaya.

“Equius carry Rose.” I needed to start acting like a leader, so this is the fucking time I start. “Kanaya stay by Equius so if Rose needs anything you can give it to her. Dirk! I need you to take Terezi and guard her! She will go ahead and check for the smell of smoke, but stay to the northwest and leave markings on trees for us to follow, once you find the smell come back and join up with us. Dave I need you to get with Feferi and Eridan to make sure they don’t get hurt, if we lose them, Nepeta may not be able to survive if she is injured. John, stay with me and Jane, we are going to make sure that no one can see us. We are going to make our scents go off trail and cover up our tracks from now on. Vriska, team up with Hussie and go where ever anyone needs you, Aradia and Mituna try to use the psionics and ghost powers to get a general idea of where she is,” Everyone looked at me like I just grew another head. “WELL GET TO IT, THERE IS ANOTHER LIFE ON THE LINE!” Everyone moved with a purpose, Vriska moving from person to person, distributing water with Hussie, then getting tired of Hussie and joining Terezi and Dirk. Hussie then did the job alone. Equius held Rose bridal style, reminding me too much of Kankri. Soon Dirk departed with Terezi and Vriska. John used his ‘wind powers’ to shift the breezes that carried out scent. I used an extra jacket to smooth out the snow with our tracks, asked to be moved to helping out randomly. I agreed, I hadn’t thought about that at the time (Whoops). Nepeta was so close, we all could feel it, but had gotten dark rather quickly, but we weren’t going to give up.  We were about to pull out the flashlights, Dirk, Terezi, and Vriska appeared.

“We found the fire, we also saw a tuft of fur from Nepeta’s ear.”

We took off, with the trio that knows where the fire is leading. We found a small camp. But Rose warned us what was just about to happen on the inside of the camp if we didn’t act correctly. Equius set Rose down.

He then strode into the camp. Dragged out some weird guy and proceeded to give him to us so he could get Nepeta.

Overall this happened.

I grabbed his collar and held up his body, which had just collapsed on the ground, and whispered.

“ _Next time I find out you assault one of my family, you and whoever the fuck decided to let you do this will end up with my sickle shoved so far into your chest it will puncture every vain. The only reason you are not fucked right now is that I need you to deliver a message to the fuck face you must call a leader. Tell him or her that I will personally take off every single one of their limbs and let them bleed to death slowly if I ever see them. You got that?!”_

 He nodded and spat at my shoes, calling me a low wing before he took off into the woods. How did he know of the feather caste? **(AN: Foreshadowing????)** Equius took into the air holding Nepeta so we all followed him. I felt my heart plummet when I saw that she was crying into Equius’ shirt. Terezi flew next to me, brushing her wing along mine. Rose had seen everything, we couldn’t blame her for staying as close as possible to Kanaya, Dave, and John. Vriska was flying next to Equius talking to Nepeta about how amaaaaaaaazing she was for braving what happened. Nepeta looked up at Vriska and smiled before croaking out.

“I wasn’t alone.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

She started to break down a little, Equius shot me a glare.

“Kankri stayed with me, and blinded me to what was happening for as long as he could.”

I looked at Aradia before she spoke up and said.

“Kankri is not weak so he can have affects like that on a person, he has an instinct to protect those he cares about so he did that by blinding her to her surroundings for a while.”

 _So Kankri was still too stubborn to let anyone fall._ I guess we finally benefitted from his stubbornness.

We landed at a place to make camp. Mituna started talking to Nepeta, who could only be touched by Equius, Feferi, and Terezi. Telling her that everything would be alright, trying to make her smile by any means. Vriska went to a store to ‘borrow’ another tent for Nepeta to be evaluated by Feferi in. Also for her to sleep in because she probably can’t sleep with anyone in her tent. (Other than the previously listed people.) Vriska returned shortly, carrying the same tent the rest of the group was using, but only pink. I set it up and Feferi went inside to begin evaluation on Nepeta.

I slumped against a tree, snow was starting to fall again. Terezi sat next to me, and she began hugging me tightly.

“I shouldn’t have let her go off on her own.” She whispered into my shoulder.

“Same here! I should have fucking thought that something may have happened!” I shout-whispered into her hair, wrapping my arms around her.

“Why did you let him go?”

“He had a message to give his higher ups for me.”

Feferi stepped out and gave Nepeta’s clothes to Kanaya, asking her to wash them for her. Kanaya of course agreed instantly.

“New rule, no one goes out on their own, no matter what.” I said to myself, noticing that Terezi had gotten up to visit Nepeta.

I held up my sickles and watched them carefully, I was bored as fuck. I will stay up all night if it means being able to check on a member of this fucking team. Feferi says that the only major injuries are the bullet wounds on her wings. Which means that Equius will be carrying her until further notice. I walked in once Kanaya told me to give her dinner. Fuck me, I caused this. Nepeta was having Eridan working on the bones in her right wing, which meant that Terezi had to keep her from flinching away from Eridan. Feferi was working on her left wing. I held a bowl of duck stew. I found the ducks and catmint when we were out on the trail. Because they also had to check the base of her wings, she didn’t have a shirt on. They found injuries on her ribs and bruises along her back. Aradia sat in the corner eyes closed and probably fucking around with ghosts.

“Hey, I heard that.” She said lightly. Note to self, watch my thoughts. Her ghost friends probably told her I thought that. I heard Eridan whisper 3…2….1. He then set one of the bones in her wing back into place. The snap nearly made me want to leave. I held up the bowl and got in front of her. Equius was told to leave when they said they were stripping her down. The only reason I didn’t leave was because I don’t give two fucks about anything but my team right now. She looked fucking tired, her eyes had bags under them.

“You want to eat?” I asked handing her the bowl.

“No I am not that hungry.”

“You made me eat when we finding help for Kankri,” you insisted, before giving in and feeding her. Terezi didn’t care since she understood I was trying to take care of her the best I could.

I took a deep breath and whispered.

“I got you the catmint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So They go on a journey to find Nepeta who is stuck with Dualscar who Ends up (maybe) Harassing her (I left it open to interpretation exactly what happens but I warned people because some people are sensetive) Then they go back to camp and Karkat thinks about WTF just happened.   
> Why I put that trigger warning is that what happened in the camp is left up to the readers mind. In a way things may have gone horribly to one reader, but not as bad to the other. That is the only reason why I put that there. Anyway, I got it up at 11 PM my time so HA! I did get it up tonight. I apologize for this chapter. I needed to introduce the ancestors in a way you would not forget, so this might stick with you throughout the story. This also supports the future incoming plot hole (that becomes a not so plot hole in the future of this story) Just be prepared.
> 
> Fact #5 This story was not originally for the Homestuck fandom
> 
> It was for the Achievement Hunter/ Rooster Teeth Fandom
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer  
> (I started naming chapters again)


	11. Walks in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walks and Plot (Oh gosh something is a little off in this but that off thing becomes not very off in the future so just push the offness aside, if you knew what was going to happen you would have done it too )

**We are Still Karkat ======= >**

I ended up in the other tent, while Terezi, Equius, and Kanaya stayed with Nepeta while Feferi checked in every once in a while. Feferi said that she would have to walk for the first two weeks or she would risk hurting herself more.

Next time I see Dualscar I will have his head on a stick.

Eridan actually found his fucking brain cells for once and used the catmint as a way to numb the pain as he reset her ribs.

Though that was last night so I am currently checking on her as John decided to drop a fucking bomb on us, whether that bomb had good or bad news… Well you are about to find out.

“I just got a text from my dad, he said it is okay if we stay with him until Nepeta is healed.”

“What the fuck! You met your dad!” I hate it when people keep information from me.

“Well Jane was the one who found Dad, he is fairly rich, and he is the Co-owner of Betty Crocker along with some woman who is obsessed with really bad fish puns. No offence Feferi. Anyway since he can’t come get us due to a business trip and since Nepeta can’t fly or be carried in the air…”

“It is about a one three day walk if we stay north.” Dirk said as he began putting the tents away. He didn’t really talk much, but when he did he would give out some important piece of information. Somehow no one questioned this and got ready for the three day walk.

Nepeta didn’t carry anything which I was okay with. John and Jane were all over the place, probably excited to go home. Dave challenged Dirk to a rap battle once he was done packing up what he had.

NEVER. AGAIN. AM. I. STANDING. WITHIN. FIVE FEET. OF A. STRIDER. DURING. THEIR. RAP BATTLES.

Once we were ready we put out the fire (For Smokey’s sake) and walked north.

Let the games begin.

**Day One**

Of course leave it to God to decide that today looked like the best day for MORE fucking snow.

Nepeta watching the birds hop around in the snow, before she decided to tap into her _‘before Dualscar self’_ and pelted a snowball at Terezi. Sadly her aim is not very good and it hit me in the stomach. That girl can fucking throw, she has no aim, but she can throw! Terezi threw a snowball at her, not hard (in the case she hit an injury) She gave John this look…

**Be John ========== >**

Nepeta gave me a look that said ’ _snowball fight!’_  I made a snow ball and threw it at Dave. He then kicked the tree I was standing under causing me to be caked in snow. I hate the word caked, so let’s use smothered. Yeah that is better, _smothered_ in snow. Sadly Rose and Dirk were walking with me. Rose the cap she had on (she somehow made a hat used to keep you warm look fashionable…) and filled it with snow. She then shoved the cap onto Dave’s head. I laughed, I taught her well! I began giving Rose and Dirk pranking lessons because it was getting really boring. Dirk smirked and tossed a snowball at Jane, causing Jane to push Dirk into a nearby snowbank. The only reason Dirk tipped over was that the rock he was standing on had ice on it. I took some snow and shoved it into Karkat’s face. He yelled _‘YOU FUCKASS!’_ He then tackled me into the same snowbank Dirk was climbing out of. He was straddling me and pushing snow into my face. Luckily I am not a homosexual or else this would have been really awkward. He then proceeds to get off me and run to Kanaya. He thinks Kanaya wouldn’t hurt him, but instead he ended up having snow dumped down his jacket. Mituna was simply watching with Aradia and Equius as they started making snow statues in the background. Eventually Karkat told us that we had to get moving again which put an end to the snowball fight. Well, that was fun.

**Be the Cancer**

**Night 1**

We set up camp at around nine. Feferi was putting fresh bandages on Nepeta’s wounds. Nepeta looked up and said.

“I wanted to go hunting with Dirk and the Killer bunny.”

“No Nepeta, this is best, your wounds would have been further damaged if we let you go.” Equius stated simply as he began eating the vegetarian stuff Nepeta collected for him on our little walk. She pouted… then winced as Feferi cleaned out the bullet wound on her right wing. I sighed and went over to join Rose and Kanaya when Mituna stopped me.

“Do you think that Sollux is coming back...?” he had trailed off at the end. As tough as I acted, I felt a pang of sympathy for him. He lost his fucking brother. God just likes to torture us doesn’t He? I put my hand on his shoulder and said.

“He is Sollux, he will probably find some way.”

“Okay….. Okay” I am surprised he didn’t freak out at me touching him. I did feel guilty since I gave him false hope. Hopefully it isn’t false hope, because I miss that little fucker.

**A few hours later.**

Equius woke me up and whispered.

“I can’t find Nepeta!”

“You go left I go right?” I decided not to wake anyone else. We didn’t need to cause too much panic. He nodded and we began searching. I found her trail and followed it. I found her hugging her knees at the front of a lake.

Gog, this isn’t really my forte, but I guess I have to comfort her.

I walked up to her, she was crying…

I sat next to her and began talking.

“When I was younger, Kankri told me that everything we go through is just life trying to knock us out. Life is just a little fucker isn’t it?” I looked at her and noticed that she had nodded, agreeing with me. “Anyway, he said that we can take those stones life throws at us and lay them at our feet, he said if we did that enough, we would make a mountain. I was young and I didn’t really get it, but I finally do. With every little thing life throws at us, there are two options. Either fall and give up,” I watched as she broke down a bit, it hurt, but I felt that these words would help her after hurting her. “or you could build a mountain to stand on top of. Look if you give up now, you won’t make it. You won’t be able to build that mountain and stand on top of it and yell ‘I showed you fuckers! Look at me now! I am king of you all!’ Personally I have yet to let Kankri or Sollux join the forming mountain, but I can understand you know. Sometimes something hurts too much, so it sticks on you. It feeds off of you like a tick, leaving you ill and weak.” She was starting to stop crying. Her ears were staring to stand up again. “I still hate letting Sollux stay behind or letting Kankri take on Spade to save me. I hate Dualscar for hurting you, but you need to understand that mental scars may hurt more than physical, but like you told me. There are so many people waiting to say they love you. I would rather die than let anyone as much of think of you like Dualscar did again.” She then got up and said.

“How are your arms?”

I showed them to her. And she smiled.

“No new ones?”

“None at all.”

“Looks like you are starting to recover.”

“Let’s go back to camp.”

**Day 2**

Nepeta was doing basic hunting.

That meant killing the birds we came across, none of us cared as long as it helped her recover. Though Feferi was making sure she didn’t push herself too hard. At one point her cat side got to her and she began purring and rolling around in the grass….. Oh gog.

Kanaya had started to make a record of our adventures. Though Rose started it, Kanaya took over and Rose started writing about our mental state. It is a good thing I can avoid her because chances are she would find out about the depression thing. Then Kanaya would find out and I would be smothered.

Because remember this piece of information. You can’t have Smother without Mother. And Kanaya was starting to act more and more motherly. At one point Eridan had offended her and she threatened to cut him in half.

Oh how lady like of her.

Mituna was floating using his psionics, he was talking to Aradia about Sollux, he told her about me telling him Sollux would come back. Aradia glared at me and would probably kill me later for giving Mituna false hope. Other than that, it was rather uneventful…

**Night 2**

It was around midnight and I think I might have lost it again. Nepeta new it to, she could tell. Kanaya finally pulled me outside the camp we made.

“Nepeta told me.” She said, sorrow seemed to linger in her eyes.

“I figured as much.”

“I can’t relate, but I will say that you should ask Aradia to help you talk to Kankri, maybe it will help.” She then hugged me and went back to cleaning the bandages we use for Nepeta.

Nepeta then took my arm and licked the wound.

“What the hell!” I shout-whispered at her.

“I am part cat, I can’t help it.” Oh I forgot that she has some cat instincts in her. She spent time cleaning the wound, she explained that Terezi knew she was going to do that. Simply because she told her that because of the cat instincts she couldn’t help it.

“You are recovering Karkat, but you are afraid to accept it. You don’t want to let go of them.” I was stunned at what she was saying. Was she implying I was just holding on too long?

“I understand that you don’t want to let go, but if you keep hurting your mind like that mew might not recofur correctly.” She slipped back into her cat-puns. “Pawsibley mew should talk to Rose, or maybe even talk to Aradia. I hate seeing mew like this.” She purred out. I breathed and did as they recommended.

I talked to Aradia.

“Sure, just let me see if he can talk at the moment.” She smiled a bit.

“Have you heard from Sollux.” I asked, she knew I was basically asking if he was dead.

“No, he is still very much alive, but the ghosts say he is going to be in a lot of trouble if he doesn’t get out soon.”

“Why the fuck would he be in trouble?”

“I do not think you would like to know.”

Suddenly the room went cold and Kankri came into focus.

“Well, it is nice to see you again. I hope you are not triggered about this.”

“About what?”

“Oh, I guess you were not informed that I was going to be attached to you-“

“WAIT! You are going to be stuck to me, and rant…. Forever?”

“No, it will be useful in the future, just trust me.”

“Is that why you made me take your blood?”

“Yes, I hope you are not at all triggered by that.”

I sighed and mumbled no.

He leaned down (He got the tall genes while I got the fucking short genes)

“It is okay to let go, I find it triggering to see you in so much pain.” He didn’t make any physical contact, but I was really glad he didn’t hug me. I hate hugs 99% of the time.

“Thanks for looking out for Nepeta.”

“No thanks are needed, I found it triggering to see her in that position in the first place. I hope you do not get triggered if I talk about this topic. Oh, I guess I should list the triggers before we continue. Triggers are-”

“Kankri, I am going to hear you for a very, very long time. Please be quiet.”

He nodded and said that Aradia was going to do the whole ‘bonding us together so if the opportunity arises he can be revived’ business. Apparently that required to go back to the land of the dead. (He called them ‘dreambubbles’.) and I fell asleep, tomorrow was the last stretch to get to John’s house.

**Meanwhile In Third person with the Highfeathers.**

“What do you mean he would glubbin’ krill me?”

“He meant exactly that, he would kill you,” Dualscar was kneeling at the feet of her little throne. The Condesce was not familiar with the term ‘ _don’t shoot the messenger’_

“I say we PUNISH THE LITTLE FUCKER then we take those he loves AND OFFER THEM TO THE GODS AS A SACRAFICE,” The Grand Highfeather smiled, stretching his bloody wings out.

“Better yet, kill who he loves most.” Mindfang said as a crule smile stretched across her face. “Make him watch. The government did hire us to make sure they don’t become too familiar with the public. We would be following the orders as well as punishing the little sack of shit.”

The Condesce smiled and grabbed her trident.

“First one to bring me the body can help me krill Karkat when I finally meet him face to face.”

“Who are we killing?” Darkleer asked.

“Yeah, what is the point of hunting when we don’t know the target?” Mindfang asked.

She smiled.

“Wait are we KILLING SOMEONE OF IMPORTANCE to the little fucker?”

The Condesce smiled and said

“Bring me the body of Terezi Pyrope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing like that.... anyway, I finally got down to plot business a bit. Don't worry, we are about to hit the plot hole (about equals soon, but I am still not sure when) but it becomes a bit useful in the future. So with nothing else to say...
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	12. Final Day of Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the walk is over!

**Be the Cancer**

**Day 3**

Nepeta was moving ahead with new purpose at the idea of sleeping in an actual bed for the first time in a while. Kanaya was always next to me, which means Rose was and so was John. Dave was next to John, constantly trying to get the dork to laugh. Eventually it ended in John tackling Dave and tickling him, apparently if you try to get John to laugh he turns the tables on you.

Oh, and did you know Dave is really fucking ticklish?

Dirk got in on the tickle party holding Dave in the air while John tickled him. Nepeta and Feferi giggled at the sight. Terezi just sniffed Dave since he was turning red.

“You smell like a giant cherry!” She commented. 

Equius had gotten Aradia a little scrap metal figure. I don’t know what it was, but she seemed to like it. Eridan was currently polishing his rifle as he walked, he had this pet peeve if it wasn’t in perfect condition he would do anything to get it back into perfect condition. Mituna was talking with Hussie, who was currently talking about some aliens called _trolls_ who came from a planet called _Alternia_. I swear to fucking gog he is crazy. He said that they were grey with candy-corn colored horns. Vriska was spending her time making sure her dice were in the right place. She claimed that if she loses them, she would not be able to fight. Whatever the fuck that meant. Dave stopped laughing and regained his composure.

“I find it ironic you are ticklish!” John said, trying to make Dave happy.

“Everything about me is ironic.”

“Yeah, like how you talk and act like you are cool, but you are really a big dork!” John exclaimed

“You are the dork here, Egbert. Maybe I could give you cool lessons.”

“Really?!” John asked, curious about the offer.

“Yeah, here are my spare pair of shades.” He put the shades on John’s head. “Now think, I must meet the cool and ironic standards of the gods of coolness and irony, or else I am not deserving of the Strider presence.” This whole time Strider had his arm around Egbert’s shoulder. He used his free hand to gesture to the sky.

“Actually you should try this.” Rose got in and put a frilly scarf around Dave’s neck. Nepeta took her cat hat off and put it on Strider’s head. Then Kanaya forced him into a dress she had a spare of.

“Oh my gosh!” John was giggling. “Madam Strider, how do you do?” He bowed a bit, offering his hand to Dave. Who took it and went along.

“I do fine Sir Egderp,” He smirked a bit, the sleeves of his shirt showing through the dress. “I swoon in your derpish presence!” He proceeded to swoon into John’s arms. How the hell do we end up doing this? Well, I did end up in a team made of idiots.

He took off the dress and handed it back to Kanaya then fixed his shirt, which was wrinkled from having a dress shoved over his head.

Over all today was a little fun. Kankri was not talking so I would take it that he was resting and enjoying dreambubbles.

We stepped onto the estate…. Well we more or less fell into a pond that was on the estate and noticed we were here. John ran and got out his key to the Mansion. Betty Crocker must be having good sales.

“Dad started out in a suburban home, he didn’t want to throw his money around, but then we came back, he wanted a big house so we would have a safe haven, and it can fit a lot of people so we should be able to stay safe here, no sharing beds or anything. Dad did say he requested a nurse for Nepeta, I believe she went by Nurse Dolorosa. Anyway the house itself is high security and near impossible to break into, I guess it is for our safety. Though I would not recommend going out without a key at night. Dirk nearly had to stay out in the dead of winter, though Dad let him in.” John went on with his talking about the house. Apparently we were able to get into the Estate because the security system recognized John and let us in. The gates were lowered for us because the house was expecting guests.

“Wow, hey! Is there any way I can hunt around here?” Nepeta asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jane replied. John opened the doors and we were greeted with really large living room. His dad left a note that read.”

_‘Son, I am happy you found some of your friends, I would not blame you if you left with them. I want you to know I am very proud of you. Feel free to do as you wish._

_Just use protection with that Dave kid of yours ;)’_

He immediately through the note away and avoided Strider, who was currently smirking.

“I didn’t know Egbert had a thing for me.”

“I am not a homosexual Dave!”

“We all know you want the D”

“STRIDER!” He yelled, embarrassed. He was red, so Terezi did her sniffing thing.  Rose started taking notes on the situation, probably coming up with some weird mental shit to call him. Jane was giggling and reading the note Dad left her. I didn’t get to see it, but she blushed a bit too.

“Hello I am Dolorosa-” she stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kanaya. “May I ask your last name?” She asked.

“Maryam,” Kanaya immediately was brought into a hug. Dolorosa was smiling and beginning to cry a little all at the same time.

“Kanaya, I thought I would never see you again.”

“May I ask what is going on?” Kanaya was confused.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I thought you would know, but I guess since you were so small you don’t remember. I am your mother. Part of the first to be infected.”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

“Let’s sit down, this is going to take a long time to explain.”

“Sixteen people were gathered at a testing lab. Sixteen people of both genders who are fully capable of having a child. One scientist who was preparing seventeen serums for injection. They were aware of what was going to happen. These people were selected to have one offspring with a genetic disease, they were aware that their children were going to be tested on and such. But this was no novel moment, this disease was meant to slowly infect the whole world. Multiplying through children and offspring until eventually the world was infected.

Scientist wanted to prove natural selection still existed in this society. They were going to do it the way they could without every country’s governments noticing. Which meant none of the people in this test would be alive to see the final normal human die. The seventeenth serum was going to be injected into a selfish scientist’s son. Simply because that scientist was too old. It would cling onto the genetic material of a fertilized embryo, making its way-

I think you all get the point on that so I will move on.

Well apart from that the child would be the first to be infected. Simply because once the child was born, the genes left the parent.

Depending on which animal the Disease was raised in, the effects would be different. Most used birds since they lived long enough for it to fully develop. Some were bi-hosted. Meaning the Pyrope strand went from a lizard to a bird. Nobody knows why. The Disease was developed taking inspiration from radiation. Radiation can mess with ones DNA, so could this disease.

The offspring of the people who took the injected were yet to be detected by the government, they were able to hide it since they were all so rich. My generation of mutants are those children. And we are the Fathers and Mothers of you guys, some grew corrupt with their power, but it was mostly those on the higher end of the feather spectrum who fell to the corruption. They took their group and changed their names. Carcin, the lowest of them was named the Signless, but for the sake of his wife, kept his actual name but went by The Signless whenever the group met up. The self-proclaimed leader kept them from forming romantic relationships within the group. We were forced to find someone who would accept their wings. We were forced to keep the disease since it was in every aspect of their DNA, so when we had children, the children would be infected and us, the parents, would remain in that condition. We had children, but because The Condesce wanted government influence she had them taken away, so she wasn’t found out, she wanted to get a hold of power in this nation. Which takes us to now.”

**Be the Cancer after the Random Explanation Stuff ========= >**

 Everyone was not expecting that at all. So my father was infected too. Did anyone else notice she told the story like it was a fairytale of some kind?

“So let me get this straight, you were born infected, formed a group with others, and followed orders from some mad woman. Let us get fucking taken away, then lived the rest of your lives not blinking an eye!?”

“Yes, but no, we didn’t take orders, we were forced. Anyone who disobeyed risked being revealed. We had to, for the safety of the rest of our friends. I thought about Kanaya and Porrim every waking moment. Half of the time I couldn’t sleep.”

“Dad is like us!” John yelled.

“You didn’t know that?” Dirk asked.

“Neither did I…” Jane said becoming interested with her feet. 

Kankri whispered into my ear _“I think that you took that rather well for someone who is so easily triggered.”_ I told him to shut up under my breath.

“To sum it up. Sixteen people got injected with something that caused them to have one infected child, these children joined up and had two children each…. So you are saying that… We come from a line of lunatics!” Hussie came to that conclusion easily.

It takes a lunatic to know a lunatic.

John walked off, probably a little angry at his father for not telling him. Dave went to go comfort him. Well this was not going to go well. The Dolorosa took Nepeta and took her bag of medical supplies.

**Who to be first?**

**Be the Trickster ======== >**

I was outside on an old tire swing, swinging slowly. Dave was next to me before I knew what was happening. He pushed me over enough for him to fit on the tire swing with me.

“Kinda ironic that your stereotypical, well he is rich but other than that he is stereotypical, father is a mutant like us.”

“Dave now is not the time for your ironic rants.”

“Eh, you know me, I will rant when the time comes, but who said this is ranting time. This is comfort time with Dr.Strider.”

“I don’t understand why he would go out of his way to keep something like that from me.”

“If I were honest, I guess he just wanted you to live a semi-normal life. Well as normal as a rich kid could get. He was trying to be the coolest dad in existence! You should appreciate that.”

**POV SWITCH ========== >**

John broke down. Probably coming to that conclusion, also probably realizing that he was going to leave his dad. All I could do is hold my friend in a tight hug. God I hate loving a straight guy. I did the thing that he probably was trying to get me to do since we decided to be friends. I took off my shades and put them on his face. I then took the glasses he was currently drying off and put them on top of my head. As ironic as this shit was, I had to stay in comfort mode. He looked at me, shit, there was just enough light in the day to make out my eyes. Even with the shades on. He lifted his shades and looked me in the eye.

“Is that why you wear shades?” Honestly, I know that I am not the only one with red eyes. Karkat is Albino but he dyes his hair and wears contacts. Kankri was Albino as well.

“Yeah, red eyes tend to get me made fun of, and being made fun of is not cool.”

He hugs me and says.

“I like it better without the shades.”

Wow, he makes me fall more and more in love with him every day.

**Be Nepeta ========== >**

Dolorosa was putting proper bandages on my wounds. She explained that she was a doctor, but the teacher she learned from was sexist and didn’t really give her a title of Doctor. So she simply did the job of a doctor, but with the title of a nurse. Feferi and Eridan joined in, acting as her assistants, though Eridan was not thrilled by this.

“Hey, this place has ballroom?” I asked.

“A small one, but yes, it does.” Dolorosa answered.

“Let’s have a Christmas dance!” Feferi said, beating me to the idea.

“This is going to be PAWESOME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, okay, I promise a proper intermission for exposition later on, just promise you will be patient. I have it written, I just need the right time to put it in.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	13. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this is his favorite Christmas story by capital lights I changed it a bit to match the story.

**Be the Complaining Crabby Downer ========= >**

Well, being leader means nothing since I DON’T GET TO HELP MAKE DECISIONS! Nepeta and Feferi decided _‘Why not use all the party supplies to set up a Christmas dance without telling someone!’_ That was a fucking great Idea! Hats off to you! Now Kanaya, Rose, and Dolorosa have to spend their time making suits and dresses. Most importantly they need to me done by _Tomorrow Night!_ Sorry but there is no fairy god mother who is going to make you a dress. They claim to have started making suits and dresses for everyone the moment they were reunited. Then there is John, WHO REFUSES TO LET ANYONE NEAR THE PANTRY IN FEAR OF US USING THE BETTYCROCKER CAKE MIX! Dirk is too busy setting up his DJ station to help me move that little fucker out of the way. Equius went out and got Nepeta more Catmint, so now she is so high she could put Gamzee to shame, that is, if he was here. Then Dave is too busy planning _‘the most ironic way to get a heterosexual to like me.’_ That means that he is trying to get John to like him. Then Aradia is spending time decorating and talking to Mituna about Sollux. Eridan was sketching out designs for the outfits incase Rose or Kanaya ran out of inspiration. Feferi was helping Jane cook the food.

“Hey, finished with my station, anything else I need to do?” Dirk asked.

“Yeah, go help Jane bake. If not I will make you do it!” He simply shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Ugh today overall sucked since it was spent getting everything ready. Precooking cake and deserts, planning meals, making outfits. This was terrible, but I will admit it was funny when Jane made a spare cake and shoved it in John’s face, the while he was distracted grabbed what she needed from the pantry. Eventually everything was ready for tomorrow and we took the night sleeping. Or you were Nepeta of some other immature person and was squealing about tomorrow being Christmas Eve.

**The Day of the Dance =========== >**

Everyone was waken up at seven in the morning so we could start the progress of getting ready. I didn’t understand why we were taken from our beds and put in the kitchen….

Then I woke up and noticed Jane was handing Terezi and me a recipe to work on. Apparently we were all cooking. Gog I need to be reminded not to eat the food, unless I absolutely know who it was made by. I let Terezi throw all our food dye in there, claiming it was the most delicious thing she would ever create. She then put the chicken in the oven.

Yes, I let Terezi dye the chicken breast. Do you have a problem with that?

Around one in the afternoon, Dirk left with Dave to set up the playlist for the dance.

John came up with the brilliant idea of making pancakes, then whenever someone questioned him about making pancakes, he would throw the pancake in that person’s face.

Poor Rose. Seriously, she had just finished making the outfits.

Fuck you Egbert.

_You know I am not a Homosexual!’_

**_YOU KNOW THIS IS MY POV, GET OUT ASSWIPE. OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO INVADE ON YOUR POV THE NEXT TIME YOU GET THE CHANCE TO TALK?!_ **

_‘Fine, Fine I’m leaving.’_

Kanaya came out at three and told us it was ready to get changed. Eridan was supposed to be doing all the hair of the guys.

If I end up with a red streak in my hair I will throw him into Hussie’s comic and let him be cut in half by Troll Kanaya. Seriously, I would let that happen.

Eridan finished Dirk’s hair, and I will admit, I was fairly impressed.   
So he was a surgeon as well as a hair stylist.

He moved onto John, giving up on the idea of taming his hair. So he worked with Egbert’s naturally messy hair. Dave was simple like Dirk so it didn’t take long. Other than me, he had no problems.

My hair is like Egbert’s, all over the fucking place.

Next was the suits. John had a blue-green one with a green slime symbol on his left side (that would be our right) Dave had a red one with a broken record in the same place. Dirk had a rather strange one. It was orange and had the design of a smuppet on it the shoulders (He requested it, he looks weird.) Instead of having the hat symbol over his left side, it was on both of his cufflinks it was weird, but he seemed to like it. Equius was in a blue suit with his zodiac featured on his right side. (Maybe it was signs on the right for six letter names and left for four letter names?) Mituna had one that was yellow and managed to compose his zodiac through the design itself. Eridan had a vest on top of his dress shirt. He then had a purple tux on, he refused to go through with a necktie, claiming Vriska would kill him by using the tie to strangle him to death. Kanaya walked in and pulled me out when I was fixing my dress shirt.

“This better be good Kanaya.”

“Kankri wants you to wear the suit Porrim got him.”

Well, that was a bit of a shocker.

“Give it to me, wait, how did you get it?”

“I don’t know, but let’s go with it for now Karkat.”

I went with it and put the suit on. It was gray, but had bright red that laced through it. It managed to do that without ruining the design of the suit altogether. If you buttoned it up all the way you could see that by the collar there was the sign of cancer.

Kanaya said that everyone had to have their suits fully buttoned up at all times.

Anyway, Hussie had a suit that black but featured a sign he called, the sign of space on his right shoulder.

Then we all headed down to the ballroom. The place was stocked with the food we cooked. We were there before the girls. Then they came down. Gog, they looked….

“Amazing.” Eridan breathed, watching as Feferi came down the stairs. She had a necklace that had her Zodiac. In fact it looked like all the girls did. Except Rose and Jane, who had an angry looking squid and a blue slime. Then Terezi….

Her dress managed to incorporate her dragon like wings. It made her look like she herself was one of the amazing creatures. **(I left the designs of suits and dresses vague so you can imagine them as you like. Have fun.)** Nepeta’s was innocent, keeping the show of skin to a minimal, but she still looked beautiful. Rose and Kanaya descended hand in hand. Dolorosa was behind them, smiling at her daughter. Vriska and Aradia went down and talked about which would win in a battle, Palkia or Darkrai.

Dave immediately dragged John out to dance. He cued Dirk to start the music.

It was rather informal for a ballroom. Nepeta and Feferi stayed together and talked for a while.

“Hey, Karkles!” Terezi scared the hell out of me by sneaking up, as usual. She cackled and pulled me out for the first slow dance. I held her close as music played in the background. Hussie managed to pester Vriska until she joined him. Then Rose went with Kanaya. Dave was pulled aside by Dirk.

I overheard the conversation from where we were standing.

_“Dave, do me a favor.”_

_“What?”_

_“Jane is like part of the strider family, I need you to keep her from getting bored and make her feel like she is welcomed not only with the Striders but with the whole group.”_

That basically meant if she goes too long without a dancing partner, find her one, or be her dancing partner.

He found Jane who was talking with the Dolorosa about various baking techniques.   
I found that I really like holding Terezi like this, but the song was over as soon as it started and she departed to find Vriska.

This went on for a long time. Before Dolorosa stood up.

“Now Carcin would have a tradition where everyone had to find someone they didn’t dance with yet, and dance with them. He ended up dancing with The Condesce once! Anyone get with your partners while the song gets ready.”

Jane found Dirk and dragged him onto the floor when the song was all set up with a timer.

John found himself with Dave.

Hussie managed to get with Mituna.

Equius was with Aradia. He was sweating, a lot now.

Terezi found Kanaya and dragged her to the floor.

Vriska pulled Feferi away from Eridan, calling Eridan a loser while she was at it.

Eventually Nepeta found herself with me, making Eridan dance with Dolorosa.

The song didn’t start. Nepeta looked crestfallen. She deserved some romantic moment after all she has been through.

Gog I hope this works.   
I looked at the time.

Then I noticed it was 10:45

A quarter ‘till eleven

I started swaying with her and sang.

 _“He met her up in Delaware in 2013_  
She was wearing green lipstick to match her pretty wings  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when she finally gained the courage to ask him to dance

 _It was the night before Christmas, it was love at first sight_  
The poor guy sang as they danced through the night  
She was a small town girl, he was a traveling guy  
He never barely caught her name before they took to the skies

 _A couple weeks later he was out on the road_  
Having Christmas dinner in a ballroom alone  
When he saw a young lady with a gleam in her eye  
Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits were high  
She said Karkitty can you shed a little holiday cheer  
A simple Christmas story was all she wanted to hear  
He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say here's my favorite Christmas story about a girl with green wings

 _He said I met her up in Delaware in 2013_  
She was wearing green lipstick to match her pretty wings  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when she finally gained the courage to ask me to dance

 _Every holiday season as he traveled he'd tell about his Christmas dance partner that he knew fairly well_  
He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met  
He was called the Christmas story telling traveling man

 _By age 53 he had done settled down_  
All the neighborhood kids liked to gather around  
Just to listen to his stories about his life on the road  
All he had now were these children he told  
And every Christmas eve they showed up before dark  
He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart  
They could quote it word for word, he always told it the same  
It was his favorite Christmas story called the girl with green wings

 _He said I met her up in Delaware in 2013_  
She was wearing green lipstick to match her pretty wings  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when she finally gained the courage to ask me to dance

 _Twenty years later as he took his last breath_  
It was on a cold Christmas morning on a hospital bed  
The children were grown, he had nobody left  
Except the little old nurse who was holding his hand  
He said Ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer  
A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear  
But his eyes filled with tears at the words that she spoke  
Because his favorite Christmas story was the one that she told”

I waited for her to sing the part of the song that she would end up singing. Her voice was light and hesitant but grew stronger as she continued.

 _“She said ‘I met him up in Delaware in 2013_  
Though I never caught his caught his name before we took to the skies  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven  
I'm so glad I got the courage to ask him to dance’”

Everyone was surprised at what I did. I took the song that was supposed to play and sang it differently to fit a current story.

“NOW KISS!!” Terezi yells from across the room, smiling and showing she is teasing you. She takes Nepeta out to the garden so they can RP in piece.

I decide a small walk won’t hurt. I went out, partially to keep an eye on the two of them, I kept my sickles in my Suit jacket.

It was about an hour out there when you joined there conversation, RPing with them because Nepeta begged you.

Then the crack of a rifle filled the air. I expected to have a gaping wound in my chest, but instead I was not bleeding. I look over at Terezi.

She was holding her chest and wobbling.

“Got ‘ya,” you hear a familiar voice say.

Dualscar….

Then a new voice enters in.

“You stole MY MOTHER FUCKING PREY!” the large man roared in anger. Dualscar ran into you.

I held my word about killing him. Only I did it differently.

**(TW GORE COMING UP!)**

I took my sickle and hooked it into his stomach and dragged it upwards until it reached his chin, gutting him like a fish. The only reason Kankri’s blood on the sickle didn’t get affected was the finish on the blade. His blood drained from him quickly.

“I am going to try TO BE MOTHER FUCKING RESONABLE HERE and only take what I need TO PROVE THAT THE IS MOTHER FUCKING DEAD.”

“Alright.” Terezi said shakily, collapsing onto the floor, I just barely managed to catch her. “How about you take my wing after I die.”

He seemed to ponder on this for a moment before deciding that it would work.

“I will leave you TO YOUR DYING BUSINESS THEN! After she is dead I will collect the wing.”

Nepeta ran off to get help. I knew it was too late at this point. She smiled and coughed a little.

“Tell Vriska that she is forgiven for causing me to lose my eyesight. Tell Nepeta that the Mighty Dragon loved fighting the Huntress.” She was giving out her death wish now. I almost wanted to sleep and see if I would wake up to find that this is all a nightmare. “Tell Everyone I loved being with them and that they all tasted good. Most importantly remind yourself that I love you.” She weakly brought your head down to kiss you. This was the most un-Terezi like thing you have ever seen. As you were kissing her she fell limp.

She was gone.

Nepeta walked up to us with the rest of the group and fell to the ground crying. I told Vriska about the wing thing and she took the wing of Terezi and threw it at the guy. He smiled and flew off.

I told them what Terezi said and all of them cried. Dave shed one tear, while Dirk seemed to be having a little trouble hiding his emotions.

**That Night**

While John was trying to find out why the alarms didn’t go off I sat with Nepeta. She cried and I comforted her, then vice versa. It ended with both of us crying. And me saying one sentence that seemed to break anyone who heard.

“I love you too Terezi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	14. Messed up Santas

**Third person Meeting Time to Decide how to Care for the Emotionally Damaged ======= >**

Kanaya, Rose, Equius, and Dolorosa sat around the kitchen table. They all had decided to figure out the best way to take care of Karkat, Vriska, Nepeta, and Dave. Basically those who were closest to Terezi. Dirk was with Dave but Dave wasn’t responding well from what they could tell. Nepeta spent the whole night with Equius…. that is after spending time crying with Karkat. Vriska on the other hand…. She was trying to move on, but a blind man could see that Terezi’s murder was the breaking point for her. She finally cracked and broke last night. Nearly punching John in the face, after she decided the wall needed a hole in it. Rose brought up that each one could have one person comfort them. Equius for Nepeta, herself or John for Dave, and Kanaya for Vriska. Then Kankri would help Karkat, which would be best after all. So they all went and got to work.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever….

**At the Facility with the Highfeathers, In the Engine Room ======= >**

“At least she is dead, leaving the body with the group would damage them further.” Darkleer defended The Grand Highfeather. No one knew that the madman could possess that logic. The Condesce smiled, taking that into consideration, before turning around and looking at her newly installed engine piece.

“Let me gueth you all want me to use my pthionicth as a conductor for energy in the fathility.”

“Yes, look a smart low feather.”

“Well I thent out a bit of a thignal, thhouldn’t have let me have control unguarded for even a thecond! You all are idiotth!”

Mindfang raised an eyebrow before they all heard.

“HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKERS!”

They looked at the High Feather to make sure he was still in place, only Sollux knew what was going to happen next.

Gamzee dropped down from the ventilation shaft, his clubs covered in blood, probably from various guards who failed to stop him. He spun them in his hands quickly, making quick work of the guards who came in through the engine room door. To say the least, Sollux will never want to as much as hear the word clown again. The Condesce absconded, knowing that anyone who was as much as related to the High Feather was dangerous when like this. Even if you were strong, there was a chance you would get severely injured. She went to go retrieve her trident, so in the case that Gamzee went to her throne room, she would be able to defend herself. Mindfang and Darkleer tried to hold him off but Gamzee was quick when like this. Overall Mindfang and Darkleer were called back by the Condesce to get Spade and his group to help subdue the beast. They had a special form of tranquilizer with a drug called ‘Sopor’ that would calm a Sober Makara.   
Yes Gamzee was sober.

The High Feather went with them, growling a bit as his son raised his clubs at him, they could easily overwhelm Gamzee if they worked together, but they may be able to make use of his strength in the future, and overwhelming him meant killing him.

“Gamzee, over here!” Sollux calls out.

“Solbro, we are going to get you out of this motherfucking engine.” He said after Sollux hacked into the system, shooting him with the drug. All he did was follow the directions Sollux gave him and then they were good to go.

“Where are we going?” Gamzee asked.

“To the Egbert Estate.”

Gamzee smiled, preparing to fight again. He would be a bit slower since he was drugged up again, but the Makara was still a force to be reckoned with.

“Then lets motherfucking go!”

**A few hours later ========= >**

“Gamzee why the fuck are we dressed up ath Thanta and where did you get thethe prethents?”

“Don’t question the miracles Solbro, its Christmas, and we need to give the family a good day.”

“Alright, you didn’t quethtion how I know where to go, tho I won’t athk any more quethtions.”

They found a forest and took off, Sollux took out the laptop Gamzee brought with him, hacked into the security of the Estate, and then got ready to drop down the chimney like Gamzee said they had too.

**Be the Cancer ========= >**

_‘I know, I know.”_ Kankri whispered into my mind as I cried to my heart’s content.

“How do you know?!” I shouted. “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW!”

 _‘I still miss Cronus Karkat. It hurts, I know. All that matters is that you spent the time you had with her loving her and making her happy,’_ Kankri was in love at one point, with Cronus at that. I did not know that. Oh the things Kankri managed to hide from me while he was living.

The lights and electricity went off, I jumped out of my chair, grabbed my sickles and ran off. I went to the living room, the chimney had dust coming down from the inside.

“Ho. Ho. Ho Bipolar Thanta ready to thteal your milk and cookieth.” No. Fucking. Way.

“HONK honk HONK Motherfucking Miracle Santa bringing gifts!”

“Sollux?” Aradia asked, she was the last of our group to enter the living room.

“AA, you here?” Sollux finally managed to get out of the chimney, he had a yellow and black Santa suit on. Gamzee followed soon after, wearing a purple and blue Santa suit.

Mituna ran up and hugged his younger brother, saying stuff along the lines of ‘Karkat was right,’ and ‘you better not leave us again.’   
“Where ith TZ?”

Aradia whispered the answer in his ear and he just nearly flipped his shit right there. Gamzee brought the situation back to somewhat happy by taking out presents and handing them to whoever he wanted.

Hussie got a horse stuffed animal, Jane got a cookbook, Rose got a leather back book to put her research in, Dirk got fabric and cotton stuffing to make his puppets with, Sollux was given a laptop (he was already using it) Nepeta got a new jacket, it had more pockets and was not full of holes. Aradia got a book about archeology, Kanaya got a new chainsaw, Vriska was given a magic eight ball (She was tempted to throw it out the window) John was given a box of Betty Crocker cake mix and was told to have fun (He took out his hammer and destroyed the thing), Dave got a new shirt (it had a broken record on it), Equius was given a box set of MLP, I got bunch of Romcoms.

“How did you know who was going to be here?” Kanaya asked the question we were all wondering.

“I let the miracles chose out the presents for you guys.” Gamzee is a fucking juggalo, that was for sure.

I went back to my room, pulling out my old laptop and beginning to watch Romcoms on it.

“Hey Karbro, how are you doing?” Gamzee said, opening my door.

“Go the fuck away Gamzee!” I was watching  _Titanic_ when Gamzee jumped onto the bed and laid down next to me and made me pause the movie.

"Karbro, can you motherfucking tell me what is wrong?"

"I could have done something to save her! I could have asked her for another dance, or told her that we should go back inside-“

“Did you know that that motherfucker was going to attack on the night of the dance?”

“no.”

“Then I see no way you could have motherfucking saved her. The way I see it is that it was her time, and that motherfucker was the one to make it happen.”

 _‘He has a point. Karkat sometimes no matter how triggering a situation is you can’t do anything about it.’_ Kankri pointed out, not at all surprised by Gamzee’s sudden wisdom.

“Does that mean he should have ended her life? Anything would have brought her life to a motherfucking end, but you did kill that motherfucker, be happy for that.” Gamzee gave me a toothy grin. “Did you hear that Vriska got Aradia to bind Terezi to her, lucky motherfucker got their before you.”

“I have Kankri bound to me.”

“Mind if I come in?” John asked, Dave tailing him. I told them to fuck off but Gamzee let them in.

Luckily the bed is big enough.

Then Kanaya came in with Vriska.

Then Equius with Nepeta.

After many arguments about what movie to watch, we ended up watching _Nick and Nora’s Infinite Playlist_.

“Why do they want to see that band so much, I find it ridiculous.” Kanaya commented, staining her neck to see the computer screen.   
“Shhhhh!” John shushed Kanaya.

“We are going to run out of popcorn!” Nepeta warned us, looking at the bowl she brought with her.

“I will go get some Nepeta, wait here.” Equius took the bowl and went to get more.

I felt Gamzee’s wings brush up against mine. He stretched out his fucking long wings to encompass all of us. I took this opportunity to stretch mine out a bit. They brushed against Nepeta and she turned beet red. Rose came in and laid down next to Kanaya, even though I flipped her off as she entered. Equius followed her in. She sat on the right side of Kanaya, leading to Kanaya rapping her wings around Rose as well as Vriska.

At the end I was crying because we ended up thinking about Terezi again. Hell this isn’t even a cry at the end movie. The others were probably confused as fuck as why I was crying.

“I have a rooftop strife to attend with Bro.” Dave absconded from the scene carrying his half-sword and climbing out the window, then he started climbing to the top of the building. Kanaya got up and took Vriska and Rose to go play out in the snow. I was confused until she gave me her reason.

“Vriska can blow some steam off by killing snowmen.” She whispered.

Nepeta fell asleep at the end of the movie and was taken to her room. She also had to be checked over by Dolorosa, Feferi, and Eridan to make sure her wounds don’t get infected. 

John left to go help build the snowmen with Gamzee.

I stayed behind to finish watching _Titanic._ They say I have bad taste in movies, they should see the movies John watches. Since my bed no longer had five thousand people in it I stretched out my wings more. I fell asleep watching the credits.

**Be the Huntress ========= >**

Karkat seemed the most devastated, but that didn’t mean that I wasn’t hurt as well. I woke up crying from a nightmare where Dualscar wasn’t killed by Karkat so killed him as well…

I also woke up with Feferi crying while hugging me. Eridan was getting ready to call Equius in when I told him not to. Dolorosa didn’t question about the nightmare. She knew I wouldn’t want to talk about it. Eventually Karkat came stumbling in right when we were about to finish.

“I think I fucking messed up.” He was leaning in the doorway, his eyes darting around, but yet they were void of everything except the look of a boy who was starting to break.

“Kanaya!” Feferi shouted.

“Let me see.” Dolorosa let Eridan finish up the last bit and went over to Karkat. I looked at Karkat and saw that there was a small stream of blood that trickled from his hand. He opened his hand to show a deep gash in it. Dolorosa looked at him.

“Karkitty, come here.” I said, he gave in I hate it when he does this. My heart breaks every time, no exception.

“Nepeta I fucked up and-”

“From now on you are staying with me! Karkitty, your blades will be with me at all times.”

“NEPETA!”

“Karkitty, you hurt yourself again, I will not let this happen without doing anything to at least try and save you. You are digging yourself a hole Karkitty, if you slip down it you might not be able to get out.”

Kanaya removed him from the room so she could talk to him herself. He was becoming more and more unstable, though he probably didn’t show it to you guys. That is why he probably let me have the POV now. I see it though, this was terrible.

“Nepeta, did you know he did this?” Dolorosa asked.

“Yes but I promised not to tell anyone.”

“I see, just watch him tonight and make sure he doesn’t do anything he would later regret.”

I got up and went to eat dinner. Mainly because Jane started yelling from downstairs.

Jane made a honey flavored cake for Sollux. He spent time eating the whole dinner. Everything had honey in it.

Everything, I am not lying. Even the steak had honey.

Everyone laughed at Gamzee’s failed attempt to juggle some of the apples that Equius _was_ going to eat.

My main focus was on Karkitty.

After dinner he got up and moved stuff from his room to mine. I had an extra bed, thank gog for that! I purred out different songs while I helped him move in.

He seemed to be really mad at me for taking away all of his weapons. I asked to see his arms and saw the new cuts and broke down on the spot.

Karkitty why do you do that….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of anything better but bear with me, it gets better.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	15. Let's Gooooooooooooooo

**……. =========== >**

“Thollux!” Mituna called me out, he was flying next to Latula.  Smiling as he did so. Karkat and Nepeta were right next to each other arguing about which Romcoms are the best. Aradia flew right next to me, her wings brushing against mine.   
Then we heard the sword being drawn and everything went to hell.   
Mindfang was fast, cutting at Latula before anyone could realize what was happening. Latula pulled out her hidden blades. (A clear reference to the A _ssassins Creed_ series.) She kept Mindfang at a respectable distance. Mindfang broke past her defenses. Latula pulled out her back up weapon. A cutlass, if you don’t know what that is, it is a broad machete like sabre with a slightly curved blade. Mindfang smiled at the sight of an old naval weapon. Mindfang went for the kill, getting her sword ready to pierce Latula’s heart when Mituna flew in the way. He took the hit and went down. His blood soaked Mindfang’s sword-

**SOLLUX WAKE UP =========== >**

Aradia woke me up, I was warm and probably soaked in sweat. Yep definitely soaked in sweat.

“What happened? What were you dreaming about?” Aradia asked, concerned for me.

“I had a nightmare.” I stated simply, there was no way in hell I was going to tell her what it was.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Aradia sighed and laid down next to me.

“What are you doing? Theriouthly AA you never do thith. I am legitimately contherned for your thanity.”

“It will keep the nightmares away.” Aradia turned her back to you and went to sleep.

She can be fucking weird.

She was right though.

No more death nightmares that night.

**Be the Cancer the Same Night ========= >**

“Fuck this, I am not getting any sleep.” I got up and tried to open the door. It was locked…. From the outside, no wonder she chose to keep me with her, she could have someone lock the door from the outside. I considered opening the windows, but then the alarms would go off. I noticed the door could be opened from the inside, but only with a key.

After about thirty minutes I discovered my lock picking skills were absolute shit. I then decided to see if Nepeta kept the key under her pillow.

‘Let’s see if I can do this without waking her up’ I thought. I reached under her pillow. I felt my hand reach the key, followed by,

“Karkat, why is your hand under my pillow?” Nepeta raised an eyebrow. “If mew are going to try to steal my purrecious key, mew must be more like a cat!”

“Stop with the cat-puns already. I just want to use the restroom.”

“This room has a restroom.” She knew you were trying to leave and refused to let me go.

“Can’t I just go on a walk?” I wanted to go visit where they decided to bury Terezi. (She said she wanted to go into the earth like a dragon would if it had died… she is fucking crazy, even when dead.)

“I will come with mew, I was planning on visiting Terezi’s grave once mew were asleep.”

“Yeah I guess.” She unlocked the door and talked to John about letting them out, so he took out the house alarms, but if we tried to leave the gates, the alarms would go off. (It was pretty useless since we could just fly over the gates.) He went back to sleep.

They buried her in their plot, it was creepy since it was on the estate. Her tombstone was a dragon holding the Libra sign in its claws. I picked it out for her.

“It fits her well, she always said she would have loved to be raised by a dragon.”

“Yeah…. But I fucked up big time.”

“You need to let go of your mistakes Karkitty.”

“She got mad at me for hurting my hand like that.”

“She means well Karkitty, we both know that she loves you very much.  She just wants to keep you from doing something you would later regret.”

“I know….”

Nepeta seemed to start thinking. Then she suddenly decided something I never thought she would decide.

“Have mew ever gone sledding?”

“No and why the fuck would I?! If I crash I risk harming my wings.”

She went into the shed and brought out two sleds one for me, one for her.  She found a suitable hill and told me to sit on a sled.

“Nepeta I swear if I die I will personally come back from the dead and brutally murder you.” She pushed me down the hill anyway.

“See you at the bottom Karkitty!”

I went down at top speed, stopping in a snow bank at the bottom… it wasn’t that bad. I just fucking hate how easy it would be to hurt my wings.

She came down after me, nearly crashing into me since the only warning I got was “KARKITTY LOOK OUT!” Right before she nearly hit me.

How no one was awake and yelling at us for waking them up, I don’t fucking know. Ask the author, she seems to be a know it all, so just ask her.

As I was saying, no one came out to try to tell us to go to bed.

I went up to the top of the hill as Nepeta challenged me to a race.

Oh it is fucking on.

She let me have a few training rounds. Overall it was fun. (Never telling anyone I admitted that) It was time for the final showdown.

Me vs Nepeta, the big showdown. The thing every fucking being on this planet has been waiting for.

We went down at the same time. Her laugh filled the air.

(I guess her way of coping is having fun and doing her best to cheer up those around her…..)

We ended up crashing into each other, leading to her getting off me and yelling about how fun it was. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. The fact that tail had snow sticking to the fur making it white was a little funny. Then she got up and fell down due to the fact that the snow was deeper as you try to get out. That was it.

I broke down laughing.

She looked at me like I grew a third wing, then started laughing with me. Is me laughing that rare of a sight? I guess so. Anyway we spent a good two minutes of our fucking lives laughing our asses off.

“Karkat? Nepeta? Are you two awake?” Kanaya’s voice called from her window.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was two in the morning.

“Yeah, sorry we’ll go back inside now, right Karkitty?”

“Yeah let’s go.” Nepeta and I returned to the now shared bedroom and slept. I would have slept if not for her constant shivering.

Seriously, I swear I could hear her teeth chattering from my bed.

 _‘Terezi says to be a gentleman and go keep her warm, she says she would be triggered if her RP partner joined her due to hypothermia.’_  Kankri said to me.

“Alright, give me a second.” I climbed into bed with her. I could almost hear Terezi’s cackling as she probably watched us as a ghost.

Nepeta warmed up after a while, but I wouldn’t be lying if I said the only reason I stayed in bed with her was because she was really fucking warm after a while. Seriously, she was my personal heater.

**Wake Up ======= >**

I woke up to Dolorosa telling us we had to go.

“Alright, where are we going?”

“I need you to deliver a message to a friend of mine, call him the Summoner when you meet him.” She handed me an envelope. It had coordinates. I took out my laptop and looked them up.

Mexico, she wanted us to go to fucking MEXICO!

I yelled this and she nodded.

Well, we did owe her for helping with Nepeta.

I walked downstairs to see a man in a fedora. He had his wings sticking out of the slits in his shirt. Jane and John were hugging him, saying their goodbyes.

We went into the backyard and took off. Nepeta was a bit clumsy, but managed to get lift and take to the skies. **(A/N: *murmurs under breath* bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky….)** We got into a semi formation with Sollux leading, using his phone to track the coordinates. Aradia was flying close to him, we were off. We were going south and heading towards Mexico.

**Skip Ahead to Mexico since Nothing Happens (Seriously it would be really boring but if you want a summary of what happens here)**

**Flying lots and lots of flying. And maybe some talking, but nothing important. No introductions, not everything has to have intros of characters** **L**

**========= >**

After days of flying we managed to make it to the border. We simply flew over it. Once we were inside Mexico Sollux started taking us to a small farm nearby. We landed far away and walked all the way to the place. We were relatively close, so it was only a fifth teen minute walk away. Once we got there we were greeted by a well-built man who raised an eyebrow at our presence. I showed him the note and he grinned and started talking.

“I knew she would find me eventually. It was only a matter of time until she sent someone. Come in. Call me the Summoner, if you will.” We entered the farmhouse. It was not nearly big enough to house us for even a night. He seemed to be looking for someone amongst us.

“I suspect you have not been to Brazil yet?” He said looking at us.

“No why would we need to go to Brazil?” Vriska asked, gaining her confidence, she was going to try to find her place in his home. Which would mean she was going to size him up.

“My two sons, Rufioh and Tavros are there. As well as Jade. I know this because I saw them once. I didn’t let them see me, but I was called down there to help with a tiger that managed to escape from the zoo.”

“So you are saying we should go to Brazil? Do you know how far that is! WE JUST FLEW FROM DELEWARE TO FUCKING MEXICO, UNLESS YOU WANT TO PAY FOR A FLIGHT ON A PLANE WE ARE NOT GOING!” I started yelling and losing my temper.

“That can be arranged, one of my friends flies the planes, so it should be easy to get a good flight without you having to pay. His brother owns the airport. Let me make some calls and then it you should be able to fly out tomorrow at the latest.”

“How did you meet these people?” Nepeta asked. Curiosity usually kills the cat, but if that was true she would already be dead.

“I saved them from an animal attack a while back… I guess you know what I do as a side job.”

“Yeah you save people from violent animals, we get it.” Dave put his words into our conversation.   
The Summoner grabbed his phone and began making the calls. We all picked fairly comfortable places on the floor and took a nap.

When we woke up we were being ushered to an airport. We sat in the back of a truck (It was a tight fit.) and let The Summoner take us to the nearest airport.

We were taken to a fair sized plane. The Summoner decided he wouldn’t come with us. He did have a farm, so he couldn’t just leave. Instead he said if we were ever in danger we could hide with him. We officially had a safe haven in Mexico.

The flight wasn’t that bad since I had my Romcoms and my laptop with me. Nepeta sat next to me and watched _50 First Dates._ We really should have brought tissues, because it was basically raining fucking tears where we were sitting. Kanaya and Rose spent time designing outfits. Eridan and Feferi were reviewing medical notes. John, Vriska, and Dave were playing LIFE (Dave found it on the plane. How the hell did that get there?) Mituna, Aradia, and Sollux were seeing who could make the ghosts laugh more. Equius was watching them. Dirk and Jane were fixing up the robot bunny. Well it was Dirk fixing and Jane watching. Gamzee was just spacing out.

“I just thought of something.” I said ad everyone turned towards me.

“None of know Portuguese, nor do we know where the fuck Jade, Tavros, and Rufioh are.”

“We’ll think of something when we get there Karbro.” Gamzee said with a toothy grin.

This was going to be a fucking nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Time-skip in the middle of the chapter, there was nothing really exciting happening there :\ Anyway I liked writing this. anyway comments always appreciated. Sorry if this wasn't as well written, I am dead tired right now (=TnT=)  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	16. Rio (not the movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I offend anyone who lives in Rio or Brazil in general :\

**What the Hell are we supposed to do on a Plane In the First Place ====== >**

We were put up front in first class. Once they said 'apague todos los dispositivos electrónicos' well we didn't really have a fucking reaction at first. It was more like 'What the fuck were they saying?' Then Aradia had a ghost friend translate for her, and turns out they wanted us to turn off all electronic devices.

"What the fuck, they want me to turn off all devitheth? Buzzkill

"Sollux it is so that the plane doesn't crash." Aradia argued, taking his phone and laptop and shutting them off. Nepeta did the same for me. Dave was forced to put away LIFE for a moment so that they can continue later.  Everyone else didn’t have a device with them so they just put their seatbelts on and laid back. When the plane took off Vriska said that it was unfair that she couldn’t-

We shut her up before she gave away the fact that we were part birds. She would have fucking gave us away without thought. She was a bitch and an idiot.

Mituna spent a little time with Aradia and Sollux telling terrible jokes to Abe Lincoln (Funfact Abe Lincoln didn’t and still doesn’t have a sense of humor)

The flight attendants thought they were nuts since they didn’t know they were talking to ghosts. Gog, first of all this was awkward since we didn’t speak Spanish, then they make it even worse by talking to fucking ghosts.

Equius got bored watching them and started using tinfoil and the duct tape that Dirk brought with him to make a model of the mountains we passed by.

Gamzee was having fun messing with the attendants by taking the apples and stuff they were giving to people and juggling it.

Yes, he learned how to juggle before we left. More or less John taught him.

Eridan talked with Feferi about some strange dream he had where Kanaya sawed him in half and used his blood as lipstick…

Hussie spent some time sketching out some drawings of us in the comic. He named the comic _Homestuck,_ he is crazy. What kind of author names their comic Homestuck! Nepeta sat next to me and when they let us take out our devices started watching Romcoms on my laptop. Sollux hacked into my laptop from his phone.

He then proceeded to fuck with my romcom watching. He forced it to pause and unpause every five seconds.

That little fucker.

Dirk and Jane rebooted the death bunny (They named it ‘Lil Sebastian) but they had to put it away since Jane noticed most of earth’s population isn’t ready for such technology.

I laid back and enjoyed _Miss Congeniality_ that is, after Sollux stopped being an annoying little fucker. John won the game of LIFE he was playing. He crushed Dave and Vriska, at the end he had a family and a well-paying job.

Then we landed.

We snuck through everyone else and exited an emergency exit. Kanaya and Rose convinced guards to let us through.

Then we made our way to Rio.

I would say that we were uncomfortable in this unfamiliar city, but that would be a fucking understatement.  We stood out like a sore thumb. It was obvious none of us were from around here.

But we had a plan to find them, so we could get out of here as soon as possible.

Rose saw that they were in a similar business as the Summoner. If we could fake an animal attack we would attract them, then we could get out.

No offence to those who live in Rio, but we were out of our comfort zone here.

We needed to do this and make it as big as possible.

“JOHN, OH MY GOSH I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

So much for a plan.

“Jade?” John asked peering over Dave’s shoulder. Once he saw his best friend he ran and hugged her. Laughing and asking her how she found them.

“Oh, it wasn’t hard. One of the birds that came down from Mexico said they saw kids like us. They said you were coming this way!”

“Wait you can talk to birds?!” Jane piped up.

“No but Tavros and Rufioh can! Isn’t that cool? They live in a jungle out north-west. Well I do too, I stay with them.”

“Great so they have the powers of Disney princesses that will be fucking helpful!”

“Karkat, they not only talk to birds they can talk to all animals…. But there is a catch,”

“What the fuck is the catch?”

“They have to come in contact with any part of the animal they are talking to at one point, they learn the language the animal uses from it.”

“Oh, that is where you come in isn’t it?”

“Yeah, anything is good. But blood actually works the best.”

“What is up with my life and blood?!”

“Maybe you are the Knight of Blood!” Nepeta squealed from behind you, Hussie began taking notes in his notebook he labeled ‘godtier ideas’.

“Yeah, because that sounds like an honorable title to go by. It makes me sound like a fucking murderer!”

I growled and Jade promised to take us to her home, but she had some shopping to do in one of the markets. She told us to let her do all of the talking and to stay quiet.

Yeah like we could actually talk to anyone.

Gamzee did spend a little time using clubs and gathering attention. He was acting like he was part of a color guard. Throwing them up into the air and catching them in a way you would here a crack.

Nepeta smiled at this. She got up onto Equius’ shoulders. Her hat making her ears look like they were part of a costume. Her tail was tucked into her pants. She smiled and let Equius hold her up. Hand balancing, ugh they were going to fucking die doing that.

Terezi’s laughing filled my ears, telling me to lighten up. Apparently Kankri let her talk to me.

Rose began dancing to the music playing in the background, smiling when Kanaya joined her. Dave and Dirk took out there swords and joined Gamzee in the color guard like performance. Mituna laughed and clapped in time with the music that had been turned up for them. Sollux just watched, until Aradia pulled him out so they could join Rose and Kanaya. Eridan shared the same fate due to Feferi dragging him out. Jane and John laughed and joined Mituna and clapped.

Nepeta begged me to join them. Then Terezi said if I didn’t she would tell Vriska about that one time.

(NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT THAT TIME IT WAS FUCKING TERRIBLE!!!!!)

I got up and pulled out my sickles (I am not telling you where I keep them, if you see me you might try to take them) I took a breath and started juggling the blades. I threw them in a way they were able to twirl a bit before landing in my hands. Nepeta cheered me on, climbing back onto Equius’ shoulders. Jade turned around and saw us as she was exiting the market.

How the fuck do we get into situations like this?!

Jade requested the people to stop the music. She got really mad and pulled us away, the crowed that had gathered cheered as we left.

“Do I need to hire a babysitter?” She asked as we followed a fading trail into the jungle.

“No, you just need to relax and let the miracles work their magic.” Gamzee threw an arm around her shoulder. She cracked a smile and shrugged the arm off.

We eventually reached a tree house. It relied on one of the biggest trees for the most support. It was large enough to house us. Jade lead us to the winding stairs that lead to the house. We followed and fell in step with her.

“With a lever the whole thing turns into a ramp.”

“Why?” John asked.

“Just in case one of us is injured. You never know when a tiger loose from the zoo gets a good bite on one of our spines.”

We nodded, there seemed to be a sense of foreshadowing in that. She also seemed to be hiding something from us.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Rufioh asked, meeting us at the top of the stairs, he looked at Vriska.”

“I told you I am sorry!” Vriska ground her teeth, what the fuck happened here.

“What, sorry for pushing Tavros off and _Paralyzing_ him!”

“Uh, she said she is sorry Rufioh…” Tavros wheeled in and looked at Vriska.

“Do you believe she means what she says?”

“… I don’t know….”

“Exactly. You know he has to five minutes getting ready, just to fly. Don’t make me start on his landings. Serket, he had to go two years of therapy just to be able to handle the animals again!”

“Rufioh, Tavros. You all find me disgusting, look at yourselves! You threw me out by myself. I guess I am not welcome anymore. Byyyyyyyye!!!!!!!!”

Vriska took off, I wouldn’t be lying if I said I thought that Tavros wouldn’t go after her. He unstrapped himself from the wheelchair and looked at Rufioh.

“I want to talk to her… uh, take care I guess.” Tavros took off with the folded up wheelchair strapped to his back. (It was put there by Jade who understood his situation)

“I didn’t get to talk to my motherfucking friend.” Gamzee looked sad at this fact.

**Be Third Person narrator Watching Everything Go Down ============= >**

Tavros managed to catch up to Vriska, who was slow because she wasn’t sure where she was going. Tavros knew he had to talk to her, he couldn’t let her do anything that would hurt herself.

Then something happened.

There was a group of raptors that was giving people problems since Tavros moved in, they made amends with the group, but Vriska wasn’t here at the time.

They remembered her.

The raptors descended on their prey. Vriska dodged and tried to out fly them, but she couldn’t manage it. Tavros sped up and decided to fly into the hoard of birds. Two of the raptors worked together, one herding her upwards, the other going for one of her eyes

Two things happened.

They managed to herd her right into Tavros’ path, causing him to run into her, then the other one managed to take out her eye.  Tavros wasn’t able to stop in time, he rammed into Vriska, and they hit the side of a cliff hard enough to start a rockslide.

Vriska had two choices, shield herself from the rocks with Tavros or save him.

What the hell, Vriska had nothing to lose so she managed to get Tavros out of the way. Her arm was not so lucky. When they crash landed the rock landed on her arm and crushed it. Vriska screamed out in pain. The braces Tavros used when he was not in a wheel chair were broken as well.

Tavros pulled her away while dragging himself, doing that detached what was left of her arm. Using his shirt and the vines around him, he managed to make a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding. She woke up from her pain induced fainting and bit her lip.

“When did you get built up Tavros? Last time I checked you were a scrawny nerd who played Pokémon all day.”

“Uh, Rufioh started training me and taking me on jobs with him.”

“Taaaaaaaavros, are you aware I no longer have my left arm.”

“Uh… it was crushed by a rock.”

“My eye was taken out by the birds right?”

“Yeah… sorry.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I know, it is a big surprise the spiderbitch is sorry, but I fucked up big time here.”

“Is it okay if I said you did?” Tavros was filling up with confidence since she seemed to regret what she did.

“Well duh, it is pretty obvious that I fucked up, so yes, just state the obvious.”

“Well you messed up big time.”

“Someone got confident suddenly.”

“Yeah…. Rufioh said to face situations like this head on.”

“Well, Rufioh is right, gog, he always was. I mean I shouldn’t have taken you FLARPing that day. I was just pissed at the birds for killing the spider I befriended. I guess I really am sorry for taking it out on you.”

“Don’t do it again, I guess….”

“Well how the fuck are we going to get back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey, how's it going, nothing much to say other than that this chapter is shorter than usual.  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update and stuffs

**Update that is really, really important…**

**Okay, I apologize for the last chapter….. that was absolute crap. This bring into point two**

**A lot of stuff has been going on, with health issues and marching band. I love writing this story, but if it gets too much for me I have two people who both are willing to take it.**

**Also I don’t want to give out crappy chapters, I have a lot of weight on my shoulders lately and it may be getting in the way of my writing qualitie so please be patient**

**The next official chapter is in progress, and I promise it will be better than the last.**

**Until Next Time**

**-TerraSorcerer**


	18. Plenty of Fluff to go Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual fluff (I need practice writing fluff)

**Be the Cancer Guy ============ >**

I looked at Rufioh, not only did he chase out Vriska but his brother followed her.

The little fucker.

Rufioh looked around the room. He wore a look of pure anger, he wasn’t usually like this, but it was two in the morning and his little brother is still out in the middle of the jungle.

“So let me get this straight, Vriska was with you guys until you kicked her out, which lead her to go to America, in turn Hussie found her and started stalking her. Then years later she flew into a storm to lose Hussie and flew into Terezi, thus finding us.”

“Yes, there isn’t a day I regret kicking her out.” Rufioh said before Jade could put her thoughts in.

“I hope you know I can tell you are lying but you just want to keep your resolve.” Rose raised an eyebrow and Kanaya smirked.

“You know nothing!” Gog Rufioh was scary as hell when he was angry.

“Rose, I would recommend letting him calm down before pushing him any further.” Kanaya put her hand on Rose’s shoulder in a way of saying, ‘ _You are treading on thin ice here.’_

I let break the icy silence that overcame everything.

“I think we should purrobably give them two more days then go out and find them!”

“She is right, they might be waiting for people to calm down before continuing and coming home. Give Vriska time.” Aradia put her two cents in.

“Of course, let’s go to bed.” Kanaya put her mother face on and ushered everyone to a place they could sleep. How the fuck does she do that?

**A few hours later**

I couldn’t help but think about Terezi. I mean I will never forget her, but it hurts like hell. I put up a wall so no one would know. But fuck walls, there is always someone who can tell. I thought about that kiss we shared. Mostly how I never told her I loved when she was alive.

It just shows how much of a fucking coward I really am.

Shit, I started crying. Fuck if someone finds out-

Kanaya walked in the closet I was currently hiding in. She saw I was crying and immediately went to my side.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her motherly tone managing to calm me down a bit.

“Terezi.” That was enough for her to understand what was going on.

She picked me up like I was a toddler and walked me to where she was sleeping.

“I miss her too, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” I was crumbling in front of her. “I have the blood of too many people on my hands now, I caused _so much pain_ I don’t deserve every fucking thing you all do for me. Everyone I love dies Kanaya…” What I was about to say was muffled by Kanaya hugging me and telling me that they would all follow me to the ends of the Earth if I as much as asked.

I fell asleep when she started rubbing around the base of my wings.

Gog, I hate my life.

**Be the Nervous Taurus ========= >**

Vriska took the wheel chair that was strapped to my back and set it up for me. I will say, it was a bumpy ride in that thing. She helped push it when I was tired and when she got tired I used the wheels to push myself.

Then night came, I was scared.

It was dark, and with the birds who see me as an enemy again searching for us, I can say I was shaking a bit. We decided to take watches so the birds can’t sneak up on us as we slept.

Vriska gathered vines and leaves to make a semi-okay bed next to a tree for the person who wasn’t on watch to sleep on. I was on second watch.

I will say that a few birds who were awake came to comfort me. I wanted to have them take a message to Rufioh for me, but they were so scared of the fact that if the Raptors found out they would be killed, I didn’t force them.

The bird I had known since I came to Brazil, the one I named Tinkerbull sat on my shoulder making sure I didn’t fall asleep on watch.

I took my time watching Vriska.

I don’t mean in a creepy way. I hate people who are like that! She was asleep and she looked so….

 _“You think she is beautiful don’t you?”_ Tinkerbull said in your ear, clicking his beak as he did so.

“No I just… I…”

“ _Gotcha, admit it”_

“But there is no way she would like me back… uh any advice Tinkerbull?”

_“I would say build a nest and lead her back to it during mating season but there are two things wrong with that. One, you don’t build nests, despite being part bird. Two, you don’t have a mating season, which I find a little weird. I can say, try to be there by her side and see where things go.”_

Tinkerbull stayed on my shoulder the whole time I was on watch. Well that is until Vriska woke up.

Well, it went more like this.

I heard her crying. I hate seeing people cry. I unstrapped myself from my wheelchair and dragged myself over to her. She was crying in her sleep, her face had a look of sorrow, with fear mixed in it.

I did the one thing my mind could think of.

“Uh… Vriska you need to wake up now.” I shook her shoulders. She opened her eye (which was red from crying)

“What is wrong Vriska… you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. But I bet it would help!”

“Did you hear how Terezi died?” I lost my voice right there. I hate hearing that my friends are dead, but if she needs to vent I will be here for her.

“She was shot by Dualscar, some guy Sollux labeled as the Grand Highfeather for us wanted her body, or at least part of it so his higher ups could know he killed the target. That little bitch told him he could have her wing!” She broke down right there. “Karkat couldn’t take her wing off after she died. I had to do it. I took off her wing! I took her sight when we were younger, then I take one of her wings! I wreck everything I touch, Pupa. I took your ability to walk as well, I don’t understand why you don’t kill me now! No one would care or notice, shit, they would think I wasn’t even worth taking the time to kill and just move on!”

I channeled my inner Rufioh and did one of the most confident things I have ever done in my life.

I hugged her.

It just seemed right. Her wings were pressed up against her back so it made for a fairly comfortable hug. Her head was against my shoulder and I had my head buried in her hair. My confidence ran out and I was afraid she would kill me for as much as touching her.

“No one would notice if I died, Pupa. No one would care, they would just shrug and let me rot on the ground where I die. Everyone thinks I don’t feel any emotions, well guess what. This spiderbitch does feel emotions. I hide it, because I am afraid of everyone judging me for my emotions.”

“uh, I think that you don’t really know something.”

“What is that Pupa?”

“I would miss you… uh I also don’t judge you for feeling emotions, it is just a part of life we all go through.” She started to return the hug and I wouldn’t be lying if that did two things at once.

Make me more confident

Or completely smash what confidence I had left.

I know it is confusing, it confuses me too.

The fact that I still didn’t have my shirt on made this even more awkward.

“In fact I think that anyone who judges you for feeling emotions, or doesn’t miss you when you are gone is… uh, a heartless monster.”

“I think you just insulted your brother.” She commented.

“You know… he can be a little heartless sometimes.”

“Yeah, I think I learned that first hand.”

“Uh, but remember the time he cooked us dinner… and you freaked out since Rufioh cooked one of the girliest foods.”

“Yeah, he made lemon pound cake for dinner the night you did your first job with him. I bet Dave would die at the sheer irony of that.”

It was working, slowly she was getting better. Thank goodness, this was getting even more awkward. I was propped up against a tree so I wasn’t too uncomfortable. Eventually Vriska managed to fall back asleep, this was really, really awkward.

 _“Don’t worry Tavros, you enjoy time with a potential mate I will wake you up if the raptors come.”_ Ugh, Tinkerbull was like a dad to me, but that meant he also embarrassed me at times. Tinkerbull is an albino macaw. As weird as it sounds, that is what he is. He was sitting on my wheelchair watching the skies.

I let myself doze off while holding the girl I had the most awkward crush on.

**WAKE UP TAVROS! ============ >**

Vriska was still in that weird hugging me position. I looked at Tinkerbull, who was currently telling me to get up and get moving so we can make it back faster. I reluctantly shook Vriska’s shoulders. I stopped and took note of the position we were in. I was slouched up against the tree, she was basically laying on top of me. Her head still using the front of my shoulder as a pillow.

Yeah, this will never happen to me again.

I woke her up and she yawned than noticed the position we were in.

“So that really wasn’t a dream?”

“Uh, were you hoping it was?”

“No… not really, Pupa… We need to get going now.”

I dragged myself up into my wheel chair. Pupa said he had an idea to help me win her over.

Oh gog I am sure this will go horribly.

She knew Pupa from when she was in our group. Pupa took lead. We followed him, he said he was taking us to the place he was hatched since it was along the way. Vriska seemed to have recovered from her low.

“Soooooooo Pupa, want to tell me about Pokémon?”

“Why wouldn’t I!” Pride filled my chest at the thought of sharing my vast knowledge of the game with her. She played it with me, we were evenly matched. But she knew how to train Pokémon and how to exceed in the games. I knew the lore and theories behind the franchise. I talked about the breeding methods, then I moved onto the theory about the Pokémon war and I continued losing track of time as I shared all my knowledge. Sometimes she would counter one of my theories with one of her own. Vriska ended up saying that there are so many flaws in my theory about Ash’s age she could write a book. I countered telling her that hers has just as many.

It ended in us laughing and Tinkerbull telling me that I was definitely winning myself a potential mate.

Luckily Vriska can’t understand him, or else what is left of my pitiful confidence would have been drained out of me for the third time in the last twenty-four hours.

Tinkerbull stopped at one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen.

It was depression, surrounded by cliffs, vines and trees climbed the walls of the place, the open sky shed the right amount of light on the place. A river fed into the place, creating a waterfall, and a small lake/large pond at the center. Vriska smirked before going to the pond and using her hand to get water and drink it after Tinkerbull told me to tell her it is fine. I heard the birds chattering about our arrival. I asked them to come down and meet Vriska. I knew most of them from various jobs I went on. I didn’t know of this place though. Soon colorful birds landed on the branches and vines that coated the walls.

“Puuuuuuuupa, what is going on?”

I couldn’t help it. I took a bird and put it on her uninjured shoulder and told it to stay.

“Tavros! Please don’t do this! I swear I will ruin you!”

I took a deep breath and gave my loudest whistle possible and birds coated both of us. That was exaggerating, we didn’t have birds all over us… sorry if I confused you guys.

“ _Do it now.”_ Tinkerbull whispered in my ear.  
Do what? I don’t get it.

She kneeled and was face level with me.

Oh, he wants me to kiss her.

I don’t really have enough confidence for that action. Sorry.

But gog was she beautiful. I haven’t seen her like this in _ages_. I built up the confidence wrapper my arms around her back, sliding them under her wings. **(A/N: Think of it like scratching behind a cat’s ears)** She got the message and did her best to wrap her arm around my neck.

Oh gog this was really happening.

I closed the gap before it gets even tenser.

I am not a professional kisser. In fact this would make my first kiss. I let her lead this.

She tilted her head so she didn’t bump her nose against my slightly large one. This felt really good.

She pulled away and spoke.

“Didn’t think you had it in ya Pupa!” She smiled a bit.

“Yeah…. Neither did I.” I looked around before she continued.

“Does this mean sloppy make-outs?”

“Uh... if you want.”

“Puuuuuuuupa what happened to that confidence?”

I kissed her to shut her up.

Rufioh would either pat me on the back and give me a high five for earning sloppy makeouts with a girl, or wring my neck for makingout with the girl who pushed me off a cliff.

Either way I was glad for the sudden burst of confidence that got me this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Tavris and I am not ashamed. I wrote this because there has been very little fluff in this so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Anyway, fluffy fluffy fluff. I need practice writing fluff and stuff so bear with me.
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a theme for this story, it is Forgiven by Relient K it may not make sense, but on the last chapter of the story I will explain why and it will all fall together. The I put the Pokemon scene for me sister. Also I am not sure how accurate the Portuguese is (Screw Google Translate, but sadly it is all I had) T_T

**Be the Taurus with little to no Confidence ===========**

Vriska made us camp in the cave behind the waterfall, which had spiders in it…

I don't really like spiders, I mean, they are nice when you get to know them, but they scare me.

Tinkerbull said none of us needed to go on watch because some of the parrots volunteered.

Vriska said that when she climbed one of the hills when she was searching for dry sticks for a fire she saw the tree house.

I was almost home. She didn't really seem happy about it though. I understand why, after what Rufioh said to her and all. I wonder if she is still-

"Pupa, did you mean it when you said you weren't sure if I was sorry?" That answered my question before I asked it.

"I don't know… But I know you did mean it now! I won't make that mistake again. I promise, Vriska!"

She grunted, oh boy this was going south really, really fast.

What if she gets mad and decides to just leave me.

"Uhhh, Vriska, do you still remember how to match Pokémon types?"

"Yeeeeeeeeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, you left your DS when you left… and maybe we could battle again?"

"I would kick your ass Pupa, you know it!"

"Hey! I've gotten better… maybe."

She laid down next to me, smirking a bit as she got ready to sleep.

"Yeah right Tavros, I am, and always will be, eight times better than you when it comes to Pokémon!"

I couldn't help it, when we were younger Jade, Vriska, and I would watch Pokemon. We knew every Pokémon song from the Kanto and Johto regions.

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was…." I started singing under my breath. I did this out of habit. At one point when Vriska, Jade, and I were playing truth or dare Jade dared me to sing the Pokémon theme whenever I thought about it. I still don't like doing it, but I made a promise and I plan on keeping my word.

"Reeeeeeeeeally Tavros? That dare is really old, and Jade isn't here! Don't you dare sing that theme!"

" _To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!_ _I will travel across the land_ _Searching far and wide Teach Pokémon to understand the power that's inside_ " Vriska lost her smirk and hit my shoulder.

"Tavros, I swear-"

" _POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL. ITS YOU_ AND _ME! I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY!"_  My shouting of the theme filled the cave. Vriska tried to use her hand to prevent me from singing anymore, but I continued anyway.

" _POKEMON, OH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!"_

"Fuck it, I am going to bed! Goooooooodnight everybody." She leaned her head on the makeshift leaf pillow and tried to sleep.

I got quiet but still sang.

" _Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all, a heart so true_  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me, and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon!"

"You done yet Tavros?"

"Yeah… uh would it make you mad if I sang the Pokérap?"

"Go to bed Tavros, or I'll let Kurloz sew your mouth shut when we meet up with him."

I went to bed after that. I knew she would follow through too, that is what scared me.

**Wake up Tavros, today you go and talk to Rufioh ============**

Vriska woke me up by shaking my shoulders. Ugh, I need to go home and get a shirt on, I am covered in mosquito bites. Mosquitos also tend to make fun of me when they bite, they actually kind of hurt my feelings. I got myself into my wheelchair and we left the cave.

It was about an hour until we reached the hill where Vriska saw the house. I actually thought she was trying to trick me, but she was right.

The tree house was in our view.

We weren't all that far from it actually.

At first we walked in silence, Tinkerbull watching the skies for us. Vriska brought along one of the spiders she had taken a liking to in the cave. I translated what it was saying for her so they could talk. It was really weird at first, but she was enjoying it so I made do with her breaking the silence we had for the first hour of our walk.

"Tavros, I think my wounds got infected." Vriska stated simply. I could basically feel the heat radiating from her empty eye socket as I put my hand right above it.

"Uh… I can't do anything for you Vriska, at least not right now. Seeing as we are in the middle of a forest and all…"

"Yeah, that means we have to go back, I haven't even checked on my shoulder yet."

"Maybe we should hurry up."

" _We are almost there, get ready!"_ Tinkerbull squawked and ruffled his feathers.

"What did he say, Pupa?"

"He says we are almost there." Vriska swallowed nervously. Her wings were slightly opened.

I have worked with many birds and I know that slightly opened wings shows that a bird is ready to take off at any moment.

She is frightened of talking to Rufioh again.

After how he treated her last time, I don't blame her.

"Uh Vriska."

"What do you want?" She snapped. Tension, another action showing she is scared.

"I think Rufioh won't hurt you if I stand by your side the whole time."

"You got it wrong Tavros, he won't hurt me, but he will try to chase me away verbally."

We were right be the tree now. I stopped her by a stream so we can drink.

"Taaaaaaaavros!" She called out for you.

"Vriska, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to wish you luck, we both know you will need it when confronting Rufioh."

She leaned down and kissed you lightly.

"Uh…."

"Good, now let's go meet the devil." She pushed my wheel chair and found the lever that turns the stairs to a ramp. After pulling it, it alerted the others that someone was outside the house.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD COME BACK IN UNDER TWO DAYS! KARKITTY- WAIT FEFERI VRISKA AND TAVROS ARE INJURED, HELP!" Nepeta screamed from inside.

Rufioh met us up at the door of the house. He looked at Vriska and I did the one thing I could think of. I put myself between her and Rufioh.

"If you kick her out again, I go with her." Rufioh looked at me with surprise, not expecting my sudden confidence.

"Come inside, Rufioh, go to your room!" Jade called out. Rufioh opened his mouth to protest until he saw that Jade's dog ears were flat and the fur on her tail was raised.

"Fine."

"When did you become his mother, Jade?" Kanaya asked.

"Right now actually."

"VRISKA WHAT HAPPENED!" Feferi asked/yelled when she saw me.

"I think it would be best for Rufioh to be here when she tells that story." Rose said, wait does she see the future?

Jade called Rufioh back into the room. Tavros was getting his scrapes and cuts treated by Eridan while I was getting treated by Feferi.

"So, I was flying away when the flock of raptors that hate my guts found me again. They attacked me," Rufioh seemed angry, really, really angry. "So Tavros, who I didn't really know was following was going to fly into the middle of the battle to try to talk sense into the birds. But they decided to herd me right where he was flying, one took my eye as its prize. Tavros wasn't able to slow down and flew straight into me and we collided with the side of a cliff. This caused a rock slide-"

"And Vriska managed to push me out of the way but her arm got caught. She saved me from being crushed but the braces I use to keep my legs straight when flying broke." Everyone looked at me. "I interrupted… sorry guys, Vriska you can continue."

"Well, Vriska." Rufioh started before Vriska could talk. "Thank you for saving Tavros, I guess that makes us even."

"Yeah, whatever. It took you long enough to come to your senses." She said, putting up her front again.

"Vriska, glad you are back in my care. Now come my love-"

"Hussie be quiet." Vriska said as Feferi took Vriska's glasses and one of Dave's shades. She took one of the lenses out of the shades and put it where one of the lenses used to be. Now it worked like an eye patch, preventing people from seeing an empty eye socket when they looked at her.

"Gamzee go clean Tavros up, I am going to work on cleaning Vriska."

"I can clean myself you know." Vriska retorted to Kanaya.

"I know but it is just to make sure you don't accidently reopen a wound." Kanaya said.

"Also, why Gamzee cleaning Tavros, he isn't a medically trained."

"He begged to help in some way, and you know what Gamzee is like when he is angry." Kanaya whispered in Vriska's ear. I could barely catch it.

"Let's go get our motherfucking clean on Tavbro."

**One Awkward Bath Later ==========**

Gamzee asked me about Vriska and I told him everything that happened. He simply nodded and said that as long as I am happy he is fine with it.

But I couldn't help but notice the disappointment that flickered in his eyes.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

At least we are still best friends.

I wheeled myself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Rufioh was cooking with Jane, who was helping him with stuff he didn't seem to know yet.

"I say we hit the beach and do this." Rufioh said, our little group knew that you wore gym shorts and a really big tee-shirt when swimming, this was so you could hide your wings.

I don't really swim though, you can probably tell why just by looking at me.

They packed up our dinner and when everyone was dressed proper swimming attire we went to an abandoned beach. We still wore this attire to keep people from finding out if they stumbled on the place.

Since I am going to sit on the side lines for this one, I am going to give the POV to Karkat now….

**Be the Grumpy Crab =============**

I watched as Tavros and Vriska made a sand castle for her spider. Gog they were weird.

"Karkat, look!" Nepeta walked up to me and showed me a crab that was sitting in her hands.

"Great you found a fucking crab, congratulations, tell Gamzee you performed a miracle!"

"Did someone say Miracle?!" Gamzee shouted from the shallow waters by the shore.

Nepeta put the crab on top of my head and laughed as I cussed her out.

"I would recommend you refrain from using such lood language when talking to Nepeta." Equius appeared behind me.

"I SAY WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!" I yelled and then got out of the water and went to the shade by the jungle trees.

Nepeta and Jade's ears twitched, something was up-

I didn't get to complete my thought before I felt a knife plunge into my side.

The whole world seemed to stop at that one moment.

_Spade._

That must have been what they heard. How the fuck did he find me here?!  
I didn't really get to think about that because the ground raced up to meet my face.

**Be the Huntress ===========**

I heard him, but I didn't get to warn Karkat before it was too late.

"We need to get him to an actual hospital." Rufioh said, lifting Karkat up and taking off.

We couldn't pull the trick like we did last time. We landed in the back, hoping no one saw us. We rushed in and made our way to the ER.

"Temos uma vítima facada!" Rufioh shouted. The doctors suddenly rushed. "Ela precisa ir com você, ele é um caso especial!" Rufioh pushed Feferi off in their direction. "Jade," he pushed Jade towards one of the nurses. "Vai traduzir para ela"

The nurses nodded and took them to what we suspect may be a 'shit is hitting the fan room'. (Don't tell Equius I said that)

"Por que ele tem asas e aves como os ossos!"

"Vamos Jade explicar!"

The doctor nodded and Feferi explained to Jade who in turn explained to the doctor. The doctor snapped into focus and got back to work.

We watched from outside the room.

They did their best, running around and using stitching up wounds. The heart monitor was showing a good sign.

That is, until it gave on a single monotone pitch instead of a beep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=TnT=)  
> Until Next Time  
> -TerraSorcerer


	20. If Home is Where my Heart is Then Where is my Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright about the formatting of this. It is a little choppy, I was trying something out for the first time so sorry. It has the way every one was feeling when Karkat flat lined, then their first actual thought in Italics and quotations. Actress helped me a lot with this chapter "Hi Actress!"
> 
> I was listening to faking my own suicide (Yet again by relient k) while writing this

**Be the Fallen Angel ============= >**

**Character Unavailable**

**I SAID BE THE FALLEN ANGEL ============= >**

I woke up in this cliché white room. It was really fucking bright. I looked around and felt surprisingly cold.

“Hello Karkles!” I turned my head to see the familiar faces of Kankri and Terezi smiling at me.

**Nepeta**

The heart monitor gave out a single pitch. The whole world seemed stop right there for Nepeta, her life shattered. She turned and cried into Equius’s arm. Her heart ached to hold onto someone who could provide firm footing. Equius, as gently as possible, rapped his arm around her.

_‘Oh god, why Karkitty?’_

**Vriska**

Vriska never thought that seeing someone like Karkat die would hurt so much. But hearing that long pitch was like being caught in a web. She couldn’t escape the dread what was coming to eat her.

_‘Well at least it dread was like a spider’._

**Tavros**

Tavros felt like someone had just stuck a knife in his chest. It hurt to see him go, even if they weren’t the best of friends. He would miss him, his sarcastic remarks and Tavros bet he would have been a really good leader too.

_‘I finds it sad he never got to reach that point.’_

**Rufioh**

Rufioh heard the heart monitor give off that monotone pitch and started cursing. What god would torture us by killing our leader? Let alone let him be killed by the enemy. He felt like he did when he realized kicking out Vriska was a bad Idea.

_‘Sick to my stomach of what I did. I was the one who recommended going to the beach, thus causing his death.’_

**Rose**

Rose would miss Karkat a lot. No matter how depressed or angry he was, she knew he had their best interest at heart. He always tried to keep moving, no matter how heavy the weight on his shoulders had gotten. He comforted Nepeta and taught them first hand of what the battle really was.

 ‘ _Who is going to be great enough to fill the shoes he has left, because he was an amazing leader.’_

**John**

John grabbed Dave’s hand, he felt like the world was slipping away. He was John’s friend, he never told anyone (Including the readers) but he said John would take his place if he died. He knew he had to pull the team together, to get the whole group to move on. John had to move on within the next hour so they could continue with the mission of finding everyone.

_‘But how can I move on?’_

**Dave**

John grabbed Dave’s hand, he needed support. Dave couldn’t give it to him. He felt like a table, and someone took away one of the legs. Dave couldn’t stand up right. All he could do is hold back his emotions and act like a crutch for John to lean on.

_‘Hopefully I don’t collapse as well.’_

**Dirk**

Dirk held his stoic façade as Jane cried into his arms. He would miss the little guy. He may have been a little ball of anger and hatred, but he was pretty cool. He would try to act tough, but everyone could see he cared. He did the thing Dirk never could.

_‘He brought everyone together and tied us to each other.’_

**Mituna**

_‘That meant he was dead right? Please no. I might not like him, but he is still my friend. I can’t do this I just can’t_

_I need Latula now…. I really need her.’_ That was all that ran through Mituna’s mind.

**Jane**

Jane cried into Dirk’s arms, he kept his stoic disposition. Oh Karkat… she never got to make him cherry pie like she said she would for his Birthday one night when we were camping in Texas before they crossed the border.

_‘I can’t watch….’_

**Sollux**

KK better wake up or Sollux will flay him and use his skin as the leather for my jacket.

Actually that sounds really gross, so no. Sollux would just flay him. Sollux bowed his head and sort of said a few words in his way of sending him off.

_‘It was just like how he would have wanted it._

_Sappy like one of his Romcoms.’_

**Aradia**

Aradia waited to hear his voice as he found his way into the dream bubbles for the first time. As he asked for guidance and direction, asked for a way out when there was none for him.

But it never came… what was holding him up? Why wasn’t he joining Terezi and Kankri in their dream bubble?

 ‘ _What was it…’_

**Equius**

Nepeta held onto Equius and he tried to comfort her the best he could. I am really terrible at it. She just kept crying and he couldn’t help her move forwards.

One thought ran through Equius’s mind.

 _‘I am sorry Karkat, I couldn’t keep her safe for you._ ’

**Eridan**

Eridan heard the beep and immediately burst into the room. _‘There is no fucking way he is dying before I beat him in a sparring match and prove myself the best in our team.’_ Eridan thought.

he started barking orders, Jade snapped out of her trance and started translating for him. Feferi opened her tear stained eyes and followed Eridan’s orders.

_‘Not Today, you little fucker.’_

**Feferi**

Feferi failed, she glubbing failed. He was dead now. She didn’t quite know what was happening until Eridan burst into the room and started barking orders to everyone, Jade started translating. She took this as a chance to help her fix this. Feferi started following Eridan’s orders

 _‘You aren’t going to die today Karcrab._ ’

**Gamzee**

Gamzee’s best bro was dead now. He needs to go hold a motherfucking funeral now. He is going to miss him. ‘ _He was a motherfucking chill guy. I am going to miss my grumpy little friend._

_‘HoNk :o(‘_

**Hussie**

Well now Hussie has nowhere to get his inspiration for the grumpy troll _. ‘I am sorry I wasn’t the author of this._

_Because if I was you wouldn’t be so lonely in the afterlife…’_

**Kanaya**

Kanaya listened to the beep and cried. She lost my friend, no it really felt like she lost a _son,_ Kanaya lifted her head. She knew he would want her to carry on and forget him.

_‘But how could I leave him behind when he was what I was holding onto?’_

**Third person omniscient ========== >**

**(A/N: Fun fact: you NEVER shock someone who has flat lined, just thought you should know that :)**

Eridan called for security to take the rest of the group out of the hallway, except Rufioh, who was going to act as Eridan’s translator. Doctors rushed to volunteer for the chest compressions. The doctors began getting the drugs they were going to use ready. Once Feferi was tired from chest compressions another doctor jumped in the moment she moved her hands. Karkat was still, his body temperature was still fairly warm, but if they didn’t manage to revive him now, his body temperature would drop rapidly. Rufioh was taking translating everything for Eridan. This was the last thing they could do.

Now all they had to do was hope it worked.

**Be the Fallen Angel =========== >**

**Character unavailable**

**BE THE FALLEN ANGEL =========== >**

**CHARACTER UNAVAILABLE HE IS DEAD!**

**Fine, Be the DEAD Fallen Angel =========== >**

Kankri held out his hand, I took it and he lifted me up so I was standing. He is still taller than me, even in death. Terezi laughed once she came to the same realization. Fuck, I thought she wouldn’t see that.

“Heh, you know Karkles, you’re still short, and I thought you would have grown!”

“Shut the fuck up Terezi.” I cracked a loose smile and kissed Terezi. I guess this is one benefit about being dead. I noticed she was in some weird pajama like clothing,

“Karkat, what is wrong?” Kankri asked putting a hand on my shoulder. He had similar clothing. What the fuck is going on?! “Are you triggered in any way, if I could I would tag the triggers here, but there are so many triggers when it comes to death I wouldn’t be able to finish.”

“No, just… Why the fuck are you two dressed like that?”

“Oh, because we were tied to someone we got to go god tier. It is hard to explain, but you will get the lecture when someone chooses to have you bound to them.”

What would mine look like?

“Oh! Karkles! You are the Knight of Blood, in case you were wondering. I am the Seer of Mind, and Kankri is the Seer of Blood!” She took the opportunity to sniff me. “You still smell like cherries!”

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kankri. He took a step forward and gathered me in his arms.

“I missed you.” Was all I could manage, I know he was bound to me, but I still missed being able to wake up in the mornings to him telling me to get ready for my online classes, or sometimes ,if I am lucky, him cooking breakfast before he had to go to work.

“I did as well, Karkat.”

“Why are you all healed here?”

“Because we don’t want you to be triggered when looking at us.” Terezi nodded at Kankri’s explanation. So they got to choose whether or not they were seen with their injuries.

“Yeah, I am pretty sure you don’t want to see me with a gaping hole in my chest.”

“Alright, where are we?” I cut to the chase.

“We are in the begging of the dream bubbles, we were sent here to pick you up Karkles, that is, if you want to come with us.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, unlike us, you have a chance of living. If you want to stay with us, you leave them behind. If you want to stay with them, you leave us behind.  You can’t have both. Well, only Aradia and someone we have yet to identify can walk the line between us and the living.” Kankri explained.

“Karkles you have to make a choice.”

“How long do I have before it is too late?”

“About an hour in dream bubble time. That will be about a few minutes in living time.” Terezi thought about it, laughing a bit. “It’s a little weird how time flows faster for the dead than for the living.”

“Yeah, hey, can I have time to think this over, because… well fuck, this is a big decision.”

“Go ahead Karkles! Have fun.”

I found a nice space far away from them and thought everything over.

_‘You are ignoring the problem here’_

Kankri leave me alone I need to figure this out

_‘You like to have the knowledge but don’t do anything with it.’_

What the fuck does that mean.

_‘You know that if you don’t go back, Nepeta will slip into depression. Kanaya won’t be any better off than Nepeta. John will be forced to take leadership before he is ready, the group will crumble under the weight! But you like to be selfish, you never let anyone know, but you are. You want to stay here so you can have that happy ending with Terezi and me.’_

Shut the fuck up Kankri.

‘ _Ah, the funny thing is you only start listening to the voice of reason when you are dead!’_

Will you go away when I enter the Dream bubbles?

‘ _I will be by your side, I would never leave you.’_

Fuck me.

I made up my mind.

“Guys, I made my decision!”

“Yeah Karkles?!”

“I think John is ready for leadership, they can continue without me. I was nothing to them, I just pulled them far enough for them to continue without me.”

Kankri bit his lips.

He brought up an image. I saw my body, then I saw the group. They were waiting in the ER enterance.

I thought about it. Kankri was right, he isn’t ready. He couldn’t even get over my death quick enough.

“You need to move on Karkles.” Terezi said, grabbing my hand. “I am dead, you have a chance to live. You have someone who loves you just as much as I do, if not more, seriously she is head over wings in love with you. Why aren’t you taking that chance to live again?”

I hugged her and whispered.

“ _I don’t know.”_

“I think you do, but you are too afraid to admit it.” Kankri put his hand on my shoulder. He had a faint smile.

I made up my mind right there.

I hugged my brother and kissed Terezi. Oh gog, I love the feeling of her lips on mine. I grabbed their hands in a gesture I didn’t know had meaning.

Then I closed my eyes, letting go of their hands.

I took a step forward.

**Third Person Again =============== >**

“Eu estou chamando sua morte agora.” One of the doctors said, grabbing his clip board.

“He wants to call his death.” Rufioh claimed. Looking at the floor.

Feferi began crying, she failed him.

“Feferi we did our best. Stop cryin’…… please Fef” Eridan put his hand on Feferi’s both of their hands had a coat of blood that came from Karkat’s stab wound.

“Karkat Vantas, hora da morte, 4: 1-”

A beep on the monitor interrupted him.

Eridan was back to shouting orders.

‘ _You little fucker. Karkat, you are one stubborn asshole.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is alive :) I actually applied a lot of my medical knowledge in this. I hope you like it. It took a long time to write do to the fact that I have never written like that before. Anyway the song Forgiven which is still my determined theme for this story, has a verse
> 
> 'Oh yes, I know this tension that you speak of  
> We're in the palm of a hand, making a fist  
> It'd be best for one of us to speak up  
> But we prefer to pretend it does not exist'
> 
> That is what I thought of when I wrote the lecture Kankri gives Karkat. Anyway Karkat is alive. And we found out what happens when a ghost is bound to a person (They go godtier in the dreambubbles sort of a 'congrats someone cares enough to bind themselves to your ghost') back to the point. I can't wait until next time
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	21. Yeah random Chapter :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katnep :3

**Be the Angel that is Waking Up ==========**

_Shit, where am I again?_

I looked at the clock, it read 2AM. There was a shuffling outside the door of what I presumed to be a hospital room. Nepeta opened the door. Her pajamas were baggy and the legs of her bottoms bunched up on the floor.

"Karkitty, are you awake?" Shit, was she crying? Her eyes were red and there were definitely tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Nepeta why the fuck are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare, Equius is busy working on braces for Tavros's legs and I don't want to interrupt him so I thought that I would sleep on the floor in here. Wow that sounded creepier than I expected"

I sighed and scooted over, and patted beside me.

"Come on, you can sleep on the bed with me." She perked up a bit and laid down next to me. "Now, tell me what you dreamed of."

"I'm not sure if you want me to talk about that. It would be the first conversation you'd have since waking up, Karkitty."

"Yeah well, I don't fucking care."

She slumped a bit and opened her mouth to begin.

"Well, I had a dream that Terezi wasn't the only one shot. I got shot too. It hurt. A lot. Then when I was dead I had to watch you get stabbed. Only, this time, you didn't wake up. You died in the dream." Her tail curled around her knees and she wrapped her wings around her. She was hugging her knees with her back to me so she became a little ball. "I could have said something the moment I heard Spade murmuring about having to be home by 3AM. You wouldn't have been in a coma for two weeks and you wouldn't have to have blood transfusions and have an IV in your arm. I could have done something." She said something else but it was drowned out by her sobs. Her ears were laid back now.

She looked so small, so unlike the girl I saw jump into the air and break a ducks neck.

So unlike the girl I saw get up from sexual harassment  **(A/N: Still up to interpretation, but I am pretty sure we all know what happened back in that camp)**. I reached my arm as far as possible and put it on her shoulder. Using my wing, since the IV drip was holding the rest of me back, I pulled her closer to me.

I started rubbing behind her ears. Her sobs started to disappear. She turned to face me. Then started to cling me. My wings brushed against hers. Oh gog….

' _Go for her Karkles, you know you want to. I can smell it from the dream bubbles!'_

' _I agree with Terezi, you do seem to have a particular affection for the young Leijon.'_

' _I told you! Even mister Cherry Mc Lecture agrees with me!'_

I shut out the conversations they were having in my mind. Mostly because my dead girlfriend was telling me to take my chances with her RP partner.

But she was right, I was starting to move on, and maybe, just maybe, Nepeta is the cause of me letting go.

Terezi probably knew this would happen, she must be like Kankri. She is a Seer, she can probably tell the future through some bullshit thing. I wouldn't put it past her.

It made sense, how she teased us for our closeness at times. How she never seemed to care how Nepeta and I acted.

She knew she was going to die.

The daughter of a bitch.

Well, it sucks since she never told me that she was doomed to die!

Oh, back to reality.

Nepeta rested on my wing, which was wrapped around her.

"There was nothing you could have done. This was set in stone. I promise I will try to be more careful from now on, alright?"

She smiled and purred lightly. She really did look cute in this lighting.

"Karkitty, mew you sound really, really tired. Please try to get some sleep."

Nepeta rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Still purring as she did so.

I put my head on hers and followed suit.

That night my dreams were absent of any nightmares.

**Wake up Again ============**

Nepeta was still asleep when I woke up at 6AM. I decided that this would be a good time to officially wake up.

Nepeta was slightly smiling. Her head buried in the crook of my neck now. She was still clinging on to me.

 _Fuck, Equius is going to kill me when he sees this_.

I turned my thoughts away from that and focused on how soft her hair is. Seriously, it's fucking soft. Her wings were just as soft. This made me aware of the fact that my wings are unkempt. My feathers could use some preening. I stretched out my right wing a bit; sadly, it woke Nepeta up.

"What time is it Karkitty?"

"Six in the morning."

"Go back to sleep, it's too early for this." She turned her back to me and tried going back to sleep. My right wing was still wrapped around her back.

"Wake the fuck up, Nepeta. I need you to grab my laptop so we can watch Romcoms."

Nepeta groaned at first, but when hearing that we were going to watch Romcoms purred a little bit and got my laptop. Settling back where she was before she grabbed  _Scott Pilgrim vs. The World,_ I had my doubts but she told me it was pretty funny. And had romance in it, so I guess it was worth watching. I do admit, it is a good movie. It had me crack a smile when Scott jumped through the window. That was basically what it is like when I don't want to talk to anyone.

"Well that was better than I expected…"

"I told mew Karkitty!"

"You did not, you just said 'we are watching this since you got to pick when we were on the plane'"

"Karkitty, just admit you were wrong!"

"KARKAT IS AWAKE!" Jade yelled, she ran into the room. Followed by Feferi and Eridan, who were both wearing a lab coat for some reason.

Kanaya was in the room right after them. She hugged me and started smiling.

"Don't you ever do that again, alright?" She was still hugging me. From what I could hear people were filing into the room.

"Wait, why is Nepeta in the same bed as you?" Equius asked. Dave was behind him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I had a nightmare last night and you were busy with the leg braces so I decided to sleep on the floor in here, but Karkitty was awake and he let me share the bed with him."

"Nepeta, no matter what I am doing, if you need something just tell me. Alright?" Equius folded his arms, and gave me a death glare. I am lucky he isn't snapping me in half right now.

"So Feferi, Eridan. You want to tell me why you are in fucking lab coats?"

"Oh, they think we are important so we have lab coats so they know we are important when it comes to taking care of you." Feferi had her signature smile on.

Nepeta flicked her ears. Jade did the same, they smiled though.

John ran in, he was panting. His arms were locked at his sides. His smile was so large I swear some asshole in Canada could see it.  **(A/N: Shout out to Canada)** John ran up and hugged me, making Kanaya move out of the way.

"Hug me back Karkat!"

"Fuck no, leave me alone you asshat!" I tried pushing him off. He wouldn't let go, so I just accepted I would have to hug him eventually. I gave him a one armed hug and pushed him to Dave.

"Go fuck your boyfriend."

"We are not dating!" John was blushing slightly. Dave had a disappointed look on his face.

"Awwww, the two of you would be perfect together!" Nepeta squealed, Feferi giggled in approval, and I gave my nod of approval in my way of saying ' _That would work well'_  . John just stepped away from Dave, and Dave just got closer.

"Anyway, Dirk and Rufioh somehow managed to get their hands on some anime for you. Rufioh, Jade, and Vriska were called out for a job. Rose and I are going to work on some new clothes for you, John and Dave want to work together to write some music so you don't get bored of how quiet it is. And… well you get that we are all going to be busy making you comfortable." Kanaya explained. Vriska smiled and explained how she convinced Rufioh to take her on the job after hearing about a tiger that escaped a zoo. Tavros was next to her, he seemed to have a small look of pride for Vriska.

"I am going to stay here and keep you company!" Nepeta said. She smiled and took the anime from Dirk. One titled  _Ouran Highschool Host Club_ there was more but I didn't really care. Eventually everyone left, promising to come back. She grabbed the laptop and popped the disk in after putting  _Scott Pilgrim_ back in its place.

"Let's do this!" She pressed play and then remembered that we both need subtitles, so we had to go back and have Dirk turn those on.

"Have fun." He probably winked but it was hard to tell since he was wearing anime shades. Once we got used to reading subtitles it was pretty funny.

After we finished that it was about 7PM and Nepeta was still curled up next to me. Her smile was a nice thing to see. Nepeta continued to purr for me.

"Karkitty, would you mind if I helped you get your feathers cleaned up?"

"No, if you want to. Why would I fucking stop you?"

She smiled and started with my right wing. Using her fingers she push the feathers back in place and smoothed out the barbs that allowed the feather to actually gain lift. To let everyone know, it takes a long time to preen our feathers since we have so many. The total time is about two hours. But I worked on my left wing so she didn't do all the work.

"Karkitty you know you have purrety wings?"

Nepeta was blushing slightly, oh gog that was adorable. She finished my right wing and looked me straight in the eyes. I gave her a small smile when I finished my left wing. Her hand was shaking, she was nervous.

"Yours are a nice shade of green Nepeta. Sort of like your eyes."

I didn't think it was possible for her face to turn a deeper shade of red. Her ears were flat against her head and she was fiddling with her tail. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Fuck yes, Nepeta. You also have really soft hair and ears." Her ears twitched and she perked up.

"You look nice without your contacts on."

Shit, did I have them on?

"You have them on now, but when we were little you didn't have contacts. Your eyes are a nice shade of red." She smiled and remembered not dyeing my hair in a while…

Fuck.

I took out my contacts and looked her in the eyes. She squealed a little bit.

"Happy?"

She was about to respond but Eridan dragged her out so they can run some tests to check if I am healing properly. They checked the stitches and explained what happened when I was stabbed.

"So along here," Eridan traced his finger on the area above wound. "Are a couple of vveins that are pretty important to our bodies since they carry so much blood. Spade stabbed here." He put his finger on my stitches, which were right below the place he just traced. "So he actually managed to knick one of those vveins, wwhich caused you to go into shock and you needed blood from one of us. So Kan donated some and you somehoww didn't die. Wwhich is wwhere Gam wwould fuckin' barge in and yell at the top of his lungs 'MIRICLES!'" He explained it the simplest way possible. After which he and Feferi gave me my pain killers, made sure I took them and left.

Surprisingly no one has mentioned my arms…

Nepeta walked back in and noticed my confusion.

"I told them you got the scars from fights back in Manhattan, they didn't give it a second thought since they were busy keeping you alive."

I nodded and she joined me on the bed. I went back to wrapping my wing around her.

She wrapped her tail around my ankle.

I kissed her forehead and she blushed.

Then she kissed my lips for just a second. Then she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Nepeta, if you kiss me at least let me tell you what I fucking feel."

"MHHHHHHHHPH" She screamed into my shirt.

"You are an idiot at time."

"So are mew, Karkitty." She lifted her head from my shoulder.

I took that as my opportunity to kiss her.

" _I told you Karkles, I told you you would move on!"_

' _Shut up Terezi'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thought you would like to know that today is my break day in Band camp. So YAAAAAAAAAAY! also I am getting on with plot after this chapter, this is just a filler so that I can take my time with actual plot so, sorry! I would like to thank all those who commented, gave kudos, and deal with my randomness and sometimes weird shipping like switching ships in a story XP
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	22. UPDATE

UPDATE 

Okay, so I have been out of juice for this story, I have been doing random crap to get my creative juices flowing but it is not working. 

Sorry.

BUUUUUUUT

The next chapter is one fourths done.

Then I got stuck T_T

Until Next Time

-TerraSorcerer


	23. New Beginning, or is it A New End?

**Be the Fallen Angel ===========**

Nepeta's ears perked up and she began purring. She pulled away and laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find it strange that you are happy but I can feel your anger. Are you always angry?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Nepeta?"

"I nefur explained… well about a year ago I started sensing people's emotions. I try to not look without the person's purremission, but if it is really strong I have to at least look."

"Is that how you knew I was depressed?"

"Yeah…."

"And you decided to wait until now to fucking bring this up?" I would say that this was getting awkward quickly, but that would be an understatement. This was getting awkward so fast that the only way it would go by quicker is if Equius walked in.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to explain it…"

"Don't apologize, fuck, just don't be sorry."

"I should have told you…"

I paused and decided to tell her my theory. "I think that seers at one point will see how they die."

"What is a seer?" Shit, she doesn't quite know.

"It's someone who can see the future, like Kankri and Rose. Terezi also said she was a seer when I talked to her. You know, when I was dead…"

"How did mew come up with this?"

"It makes sense. Terezi, she never complained about us being so close. She just smiled and teased. She seemed to know that her death was coming up. She only had one dance with me that night. It was like she was preparing for her own death."

"You miss her don't you? I miss her, but…" Nepeta pulled away quite the bit. Shit, this was going terribly.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I. I love her." If you could hear a heart breaking, I would have heard the sound of cracking ice coming from Nepeta. Sadly, you can see heartbreak on someone's face. Fuck, I need to fix this.

"I…" Nepeta's look turned stern.

"You just looked at my emotions didn't you?"

"Why are you… I just… I need to go now Karkitty. Goodnight." Nepeta got up and left. She was definetly crying. Shiiiiiiiiit, Equius is going to kill me.

That is, if my guilt doesn't kill me first.

" _Stay calm Karkat, things will make sense soon."_ Kankri tried to calm me down.

"You keep on saying that but it never does. 'Karkat, it will get easier.' Guess what! IT HAS NEVER GOTTEN ANY EASIER FOR ME. IT HAS ONLY GOTTEN SO FUCKING HARD I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Kanaya shuffled in the room at the sound of my shouting.

"Karkat, is Kankri bothering you?"

"That is an understatement, Kanaya."

"Karkat, why was she running?" Kanaya finished with her beating around the bush. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to my bed. "If you don't talk, I will get Rose to talk to you about this."

"She looked at my emotions." I stated.

"You want to leave this place tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Karkat, we need to leave, and you could use a good flight to clear your mind."

"Okay, just grab my clothes." Kanaya didn't question it, she grabbed my sweater, shirt, and pants.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Fuck yeah, I can't stand another gogforsaken minute in this place without going crazy. Go get the others and tell them to meet up here in ten minutes." Kanaya simply nodded and went out to grab the others. I was perched on the windowsill, I wanted to get out immediately without thought. Once the group arrived at my door I was in the air. Nepeta stayed in the back with Equius, who was glaring daggers into the back of my neck. Feferi was constantly asking me what was wrong.

"How did you mess that up?! Karcrab you really are a big idiot." She sighed, turning a bit so she can see her friend flying in the back.

"I don't know. I fucked up. I really fucked up." Feferi shook her head a bit before dropping back to talk to Aradia and Sollux. John and Dave were next to my side.

"Dude, you look like you've seen your ghost brother naked in the shower." Dave raised an eyebrow. John made a gagging noise.

"Thanks Strider, now I have that image in my head for the rest of my life."

"Hey, maybe you-"

Hussie flew up next to Dave and covered his mouth.

"I do not need that image when I am trying to come up with a new update for the comic!"

Hussie let go of Dave and went back to writing while flying. Mituna was sparking with excitement for some reason…

"Why is Mituna so excited?"

"Oh, that's what we originally came up here to talk to you about. Rose said she saw an image of Latula skateboarding in her mirror right before we left."

"And where was she?"

"In Canada for some reason."

"Fuck me! Alright we fly until we reach the Summoner's house, than rest there if we can. Then we fly up to Canada, sound like a plan?" I looked at John, and John nodded eagerly.

"Well go tell the others." John laughed and smiled since he got to tell everyone the good news. I, on the other hand, was stuck flying with Dave the Douchebag flying next to me.

"Nepeta was  _not_  happy." Dave gave me a stern look. "You fucked up."

"Like you do better with John."

"At least I make more progress with a strait guy." Dave snorted a bit. John laughed in the background, it was obvious he didn't hear what Dave just said. Dave smiled, just a bit, at the sound of John's laughter.

"I need to talk to her."

"If Equius will let you as much as get within five feet of her. Even then she might not be able to hear you scream for her as you stand those five feet."

I turned a bit so I can see Nepeta as I fly. Equius was talking to her while they were flying. Her ears were flat against her head, and she looked like she was crying. Oh gog, if only that feeling of guilt would go away.

Vriska flew next to Nepeta, probably delivering a message from Terezi. Vriska then glared at me and flipped me off.

" _Terezi isn't very happy, by the way."_ Kankri's voice rang in my head. I sighed, my growl making Dave smirk.

"Karkat, you have a lot to do today."

So with that hanging on my mind for the rest of our fucking flight that day, I decided to call quits early and choose a small clearing to make camp with our tents. Equius really didn't let me near Nepeta. He would stand in between us at all times. If he wasn't glaring at me, he was talking to Nepeta.

Equius is a pain in the ass.

Tavros and Vriska are doing fairly well in their relationship. Other than Gamzee trying to bud in every once in a while, it was going smoothly for that odd couple.

Seriously, how the fuck do those two work! I kept that on my mind since it kept Nepeta out of my mind.

During the night, while everyone was awake, Nepeta woke up. I watched her as she checked to make sure Equius was asleep. Once she was one hundred percent sure Equius was dead asleep, she walked into the thick jungle. I made sure the rest of the people in my tent were asleep before following her. This gave me a sense of Déjà vu.

Fuck, I chased after her in the middle of the night a while ago. God damn history repeating itself like a bird that gets bored and starts squawking the same fucking phrase for two hours strait.

Anyway, I found her growling at me.

"The fuck Nepeta!"

"Get away."

"No."

"Get the Hell away Karkat." Shit, she was piiiiiiiiiissed.

I am dead, I am very much dead. Fuck me. I guess choosing life over death at the hospital didn't matter because I am about to die literally a day's flight from the very room I died in.

"No, Nepeta we need to talk."

**Somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere at some government technology center =========**

The post woman, a veteran in fact. Was laying down letters, she was allowed in here because she has been in these hall ways on multiple occasions while working in the military. Not very many knew this woman's name, so they called her PM.

This is now the name she has engraved on her badge.

She got out of the military at a young age due to the fact that she was officer and she just quit.

She went in Navy, she got officer, and she decided after rising very high in the ranks, to quit and pursue a better career.

Enter the mail business.

She loved the travel required of this duty. It wasn't as hazardous as the navy traveling. She was allowed to greet people with the term 'Hey Shipwreck' because of her past ranking. Now she and some man by the name of ' _Spade'_  were going to talk to someone about a mutated body they may be put inside of.

This sounded splendid.

The man had a beard and a clipboard. The one PM assumed was Spade looked at the creatures with a scowl.

These two creatures were dog/human/bird. Each had a weird sword in their stomach. They had a scar on the same eye. They both had wings and muzzles. They were missing an arm, though. PM caught that this was because of the fact that the body would weigh too much to perform aerial maneuvers so they just chopped it off.

One was pure white, while the other was pure black.

"So, welcome to the project Bec." The man concluded as he looked at the two bodies.

"What the hell is this for?" Spade asked.

"It will make hunting down those mutants easier."

Spade smiled. He obviously liked the idea of killing those bastards. PM didn't like the idea. She didn't see why they had to be killed.

"When can I start?" Spade grinned.

"Right now. Step into that chamber." Spade did just that. With a green, obviously radioactive flash of light, he was in the body labeled ' _Bec Noir_ '. PM watched as he pulled the sword out of his stomach. PM immediately went to go retrieve her friends. One was busy making a model city out of cans in his spare time. (They lovingly named the city can town) The other worked in security.

The Midnight Crew members ran to meet Spade and help him with whatever he was planning. An explosion came from the wing south of the one with the experiments.

That was where her old room was.

WV was already looking at PM. He mouthed 'What do we do?'

WV gave himself that name for some reason, nobody really knew why. Anyway, AR met up with them when they were running down a hallway. AR promised to help escort her to the last available exit.

This was located in the wing Spade was running wild in, probably with the rest of the Midnight Crew.

Should she call him Spade, or Bec Noir?

They made it to the wing with the experiments when Spade (Bec) jumped at them, sword in hand. He decapitated AR, filling PM with hatred as well as sorrow. She tried to escort WV out of the room, knowing his can town could not be saved.

The poor citizens.

Spade used his newfound strength and claws to tear strait through WV.

PM knew what she had to do now.

She ran into the experiment room, putting the room on high lockdown. She saw in the security monitor the room contained, her old higher ups, two people, a man and a woman, were killed. She swallowed, after seeing so much sorrow and destruction, there is no way she can live normally.

She pushed the sequenced code she memorized from watching the lab professor, who was lying on the floor dead, put in. She jumped in the door, right before it closed.

There was bright lights, a searing pain that filled her body.

Then she felt cold metal in her stomach. Her mouth was longer, she had ears now, as well as wings. She was assigned the pure white body named ' _Bec Blanc'._

Now how was she going to fight him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am sorry for not updating in so long, I hate the academy. I also hate my AP classes and other crap. At least you guys know I am alive.
> 
> Also I am thinking of starting a tumblr page so I can post updates on why I am taking so long up there.
> 
> Well I guess this is it for now
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


	24. Intermission PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past, just a reminder that this is the ancestor's story also I got lazy with names towards the end of making names so forgive me XD

**Begin Intermission =======**

Being born into a world where you had to hide from people without wings sucked.

Well this was the thought that passed through our little friends mind. His name was Psy. He doesn't know why, but he never ate honey in his life. He gets terrible headaches and often times wants friends. Today our little friend's parents scrounged up the money to send him off so he can go live with other kids. He was told he was going to be safe and no one will harm him.

His parents say they can't go with him. Psy just knows that his parents want what is best for him. So he lets go of their hands as he got on the plane that was going to land in Delaware.

**Be Our Little Hero =========**

Carcin's parents could never really afford much. So he appreciated the people from his little church who promised to drive him to Delaware. Carcin knew that the man who preached to his youth group knew about his wings. Carcin didn't really like talking about his albino features. Or the fact that the one scientist with a degree in genetics at the church said that those traits were very strong so his children have a high chance of being albino as well. Well he finds it unfair that these traits are stronger in him than anyone else. In fact he wants to live a normal life. But he knew that wasn't possible.

Mainly because they were pulling into a very big driveway.

**Be a Motherly Teen ===========**

This teen is older than the others who are part of the 'experiment' (as she likes to call it) the others range from five to ten years old, while she is sixteen. Her mother died at her birth and her father wasn't exactly the best so she got used to not having much and began to volunteer at any orphanage possible. Her heart was big, she took in every child and made them welcome in the world.

Her father never really gave her a name, so she called herself Dolorose. She didn't know why, but it seemed to fit her. She told the children at the orphanage goodbye as she received a letter from her grandparents, saying she had to go to Delaware. Being humble (and she simply lived near the address) she walked to her destination. Her heart broke when she saw all the children there. A few crying as, who she presumed to be parents, left them.

This was going to be a busy stay.

**Be the First Huntress =========**

Her life in a small apartment ended with a single letter. Her parents got the letter when her dad came home from teaching hunting lessons. He sighed and murmured "I knew this day would come."

She didn't understand that! Oh! Her name, almost forgot. Kate didn't understand.

"All right Kitten, go pack up,"

Dad always said that one day she would leave the litter and go out into the world. She didn't think it would come when she is only seven! Gosh she must be really strong if her parents think she can do this. Kate quickly grabbed her hunting gear, a pocket knife out of her father's nightstand and hunting knife from the garage and threw the bag in the car.

**Be the Tough Guy =======**

Dante is probably one of the toughest of our group of kids.

But being separated from his parents hurt like a bitch. Sadly, we did not see him smile as his parents left.

He turned around and went to check out the mansion. Only then noticing how many other kids were gathering here.

About 15 more.

Dante smiled, noticing a potential sparring partner, before realizing that the obvious pirate fanatic he was staring at, was in fact a girl. He would have to find someone else. The only other option was the guy who looked like he was insane. Well this would be fun.

**Be the Insane Guy =======**

His name is not Insane Guy for your intermission. Our young man is named… well, actually his name is a bit odd. So from now on let's give him a new name, how about James. There perfectly normal name for a perfectly 'normal' kid.

James had rich parents who were equally 'normal' as him. James sort of just got an itch, not his normal 'kill the neighbor's cat' itch but instead the 'pack a bag' itch he got right before he found out they were flying somewhere. Not with wings of course! His parents knew about his wings and said that he would be one of the best simply because of the color of them. So he would demand upmost respect out of the kids…  
 _Even if he had to use force to get it._

**Be the Law Obsessed One =========**

The law waited for no one. Even this kid's parents couldn't escape her calling the cops when she found a bloody knife under their matress.  
Which came from when Dad freaked that one night and tried to remove her wings with said bloody knife. She was knocked out so at first it was dismissed by a nightmare. But out little Justice  **(A/N: that is a legit name, in one of the places I lived I knew a girl named Justice so I don't want any complaints about unrealistic names)** didn't like that part of her brain so she searched the house and found the bloody knife.  
Which explains why she is in state custody but not why she is at the illusive "Hussie Estate"

This required futher investigation she would begin with the doors and see if there was a safe way in other then the doors. Then she would-  
A girl who was an obvious pirate fanatic bumped into her.

This was going to be a long stay wasn't it.

**Be the Pirate Fanatic =========**

She carried her cutlass with her. Laughing as she role played with… well no one at the moment, but it was better than standing around like a loser trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The girl was named Elizabeth, which was good because a lot of famous female pirates happened to be named Elizabeth, but unlike these historic female pirates, she wouldn't need a man's help.  
When she was 'fighting' an enemy pirate she bumped into a girl who looked like she was investigating the house.

She had found her new target.

**Be the Weird Girl Driven By a Really Pale Guy in a Green Suit =======**

This girl happened to be named Mary, mind you.

She was also 'taking after' her mother's trade. So as a maid she was supposed to be delighted because the master had driven her to her new residence, doing her a favor really.

Mary will never be a stereotypical maid, not since she managed to run away five times and help beat the master up with a broom.

She was what he called 'A troubled child that was just waiting to be shaped into the future of the Estate.'

Yeah so when she figured out she was here because of wings and to recruit the highest of the children, it didn't surprise her.

**Be the Horse Guy ====**

His name is Hector and he, on the other hand, saw the benefit of being here.

This place had a large stable full of magnificent beasts just waiting to be observed, but that barely covered the fact that he had to work with the lowest of their kind. Ugh, he saw one with a blood red feather poking out the back of his shirt.

He was not going to talk to such a low life. Not now, not ever.  
He found himself being commanded by to bring water to one with a purple feather. Now this is one worthy of respect.

**Be the Stuck-up Snob ========**

His name is Oceanus, but he his RP name is Dualscar. He loved the idea of commanding fleets as well as doing illegal plundering off to the side of the navy business. He found the pirate girl RPing alone to be an interesting person. She didn't even speak to him but yet he was annoyed in every way possible. But it was the annoyed you crave a bit more of.

Ugh this sucked. He watched as a guy who was staring down at a boy with red feathers turned his way.

"Hey you, get me some water!" He commanded. The boy listened and got went to find him water.

Maybe this wouldn't be bad if he got to command everyone around.

**Be the Daughter of a Political Figure =======**

Catharine was the daughter of a very important man in the Senate so of course she came here in a luxurious vehicle. Her name didn't really fit her but it would do. People didn't need to have a good name to be respected and seen as a frightening person did they. All she needed to do is manipulate people into following her.

She looked over at a boy who just gave orders to someone else.

Starting with this weak minded person. Not the ideal follower but…

You got to start somewhere. Right?

**Be the Baking Obsessed Teen ======**

This man excelled at all his economics and baking classes. John was his name. He didn't have a lot on his mind, other than the possibility of naming his kid John Jr just so he could be called John Sr. Then even if he was an adult he would have a reason to dress up as an old man and fall to see if anyone would freak out.

Or as legitimate of a reason having the suffix Sr added onto your name is for dressing up as an old man. Upon investigation of the people he was with, he found that the people here probably wouldn't like constant pranking and thus he would have to find a different way to prank everyone so he didn't have an angry mob at his feet. Maybe with confetti instead of water….

**Be the ONE Person with a Cool Accent Here =======**

Well he really did like the idea of have the only cool accent, but that purple winged fellow might have him beat. Personally, if that guy had him beat in accents, there is no way he could be beat in the gun territory. Even if Harold had terrible eyesight without his glasses he could know the dust off someone's shoes from fifteen meters away if he had to! (about 50 feet)

This place was nothing like England. Not at all. In England there were fewer cars and it rained a lot. Here it was dry but the air lacked that smell the rivers in London would bring.

God he would miss his old home, but he would have to settle here because it would be a while before his return.

**Be the Coolest Person Here =======**

The fact is, with these shades, no one can beat Dave in a cool contest. Hell he was so cool he wouldn't be surprised if his child was named after him. Well if he had a child. It wasn't required by law to have children. So he might not have a child. Why was he thinking about this, I don't know. He didn't really have parents so being taken to this place was awesome. He couldn't wait to pull the most amazing fridge raids ever. Especially if they have apple juice. Hell if there was any apple juice, Dave calls dibs. He would kill for apple juice.

Let's just hope his hypothetical future kid(s) isn't as obsessed with apple juice as he is, or the future generations will experience trouble as apple shortages lead to economic demise.

**Be the Supposed Lady. ========**

Roxy was the most unladylike lady the teenage world has ever seen. Let alone the fact she may or may not have an addiction to virgin alcoholic drinks. (Cause he mom was good at hiding the best stuff) The Estate wasn't as nice as her modern mansion, but it would work. Besides, judging by the shapes of everyone's backs, she shouldn't fear being caught with wings. IT would be ridiculous if a winged kid turned in another winged kid. She looked around and judging by the thick branches on the trees, this place wouldn't be so bad to practice flying. Or rather learn how to fly.

**General 3** **rd** **Person ========**

The confused children gathered in the living room of the house. Unable to determine why it was necessary to round up sixteen winged kids. Or why they needed to be ripped away from their homes. The man in the middle looked a bit old. He had strange orange skin and tired eyes. He just looked at them before speaking.

"I am going to be blunt, I did this to you." Protests from everyone except Dolorose filled the air. Dolorose calmed the younger ones. "I gathered you here because you need to learn the extent of your… gifts. I take it you don't know how to fly yet." He made eye contact with everyone.

"I do." Kate said. "My father hunts geese during the migration, but so do hawks and eagles. So he uses a hunting falcon that his father owns. He takes…er took me out with the hawk and let me learn."

Carcin just stared at her. She was amazing, she could actually fly!

Dave laughed a bit "So you learned from the hawks? Got to admit, that is pretty cool."

The man gave out a cough. "I can help you learn in a similar way to how she learned, but you must promise to cooperate with not only me, but with each other."

The higher ones gulped but reluctantly agreed they didn't like the idea of working the lower ones.

But if they wanted to learn cooperation was necessary.

The rest of the day consisted of tours and settling into rooms. Followed by a luxurious dinner. Half the people were not used to this type of dinner so they were sick throughout the night.

But that steak and shrimp dish was damn worth hearing Dante moan from a stomach ache.

**TO CARCIN'S POV =======**

The man who we discovered wanted to be called 'Sir Hussie' did in fact have hawks to hunt with. He also had and owl and an osprey. He let them fly around.

"How do you know they won't fly away? How do you keep them so loyal?" Catharine asked as we walked to a wide field. Who knows what her motives are but she asks constant questions relating to keeping people in line. I would not like to have her get too power hungry.

I suddenly got the urge to answer. The answer just feels logical so why not try to see if I am right.

"It's a trade, they do not have to worry about famine or lack of shelter, but in trade they give their freedom to Sir Hussie."

"Carcin has the idea." He stopped and every child stopped with him.

"Kate, go join them." Kate nodded and took off. Her wings were huge, but because of the knowledge brought to her by the hunting hawk her father borrowed, she was graceful. Her wings seemed to softly brush the air as she surged to great heights, only to drop again, but she was nowhere near the silence of owl, or the grace of the hawk, the diving abilities of the osprey, or the power of the eagle. Sir Hussie signaled for them to come back down.

"Within the next year you will be flying with them but for now we need to build up your strength. Even if it hurts you must fly."

Thus we stretched. Testing the wingspan. Sir then had a small weight attatched to each wing, and when we finally couldn't lift the weight he would take notes.

Kate did these stretches as well. She also helped those who were already deemed strong enough (Dante, James, and Hector) try branching. They would glide from branch to branch. Well glide is not a good word, its more like fall slightly slower with awkward wing spasms. But it was nice, seeing those of the higher class working with those of lower class.

"Blood wing, mind grabbing my things?" Oceanus asked

"No, but I would prefer to be referred to as Carcin."

"You don't refer to slaves by their names." Oceanus sneered at me.

"Do not listen to him, and now you have to carry your own things," Dolorose glared at Oceanus, who turned away. "You deserve more than this." She sighed sounding much like a tired mother.

"Let them be, they will understand the error of their ways with time." I gave a half smile.

It was sun set when we finally began walking back. That Justice girl was listening to Elizabeth's words of how piracy worked. Kate later joined me and Dolorose on the way home. Psy was at the back because he had trouble and had to do two times the work due to the two wings on his back. He also had to refrain from relying on help from his psionics.

At dinner we listened as Sir Hussie explained how some of our wings look different or why Kate has cat ears, also how some of us have abilities.

"Carcin has a natural gift of speech, but his host was mixed with that of an animal that is strong to lead and faithful to follow." He smiled at Carcin. "I will not reveal this animal, and I will also not reveal the animal Psy was mixed with enable to have those powers. But I would not mess with it. Finally we cross Catharine and Oceanus, both of the two have the blood of fish in their veins, hence the breathing under water abilities."

"Is there any apple juice in this joint?!" Dave threw his hands up and this caused us to break off laughing.

"I will be sure to add it to the grocery list." Sir Hussie noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and don't kill me for Hiatus I am sorry and I would like to say that I like living.
> 
> Also I am currently have lots of work so yeah, no free time. But I can say I worked on this whenever I could so be happy.
> 
> Also I would like to thank all those who stuck with me
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> -TerraSorcerer


End file.
